Popularity For Dummies
by Fulaninha
Summary: Eles estão sempre tentando te deixar para baixo. Ninguém pode desafiar sua perfeição. Temos que falar sobre eles, mas nunca com eles. Quem são eles? Os populares. Eu sou Lily Evans, e nesse vídeo eu vou contar minha história. Como tudo começou. E como eu me juntei ao grupo de pessoas mais repugnantes que eu já vi na vida.
1. Lily Evans e o Almoço Voador

"_Eles estão sempre tentando te deixar para baixo. Ninguém pode desafiar sua perfeição. Temos que falar sobre eles, mas nunca com eles. Quem são eles? Os populares._

_Se você é um, esse não é seu lugar. Mas se você é, assim como eu, não-aceito pela sociedade, esse vídeo foi feito especialmente para você._

_Tenho o desgosto de falar que eu já fui popular um dia. Não por conta própria, foi mais é um plano terrível para me elevar ao nível deles. Foi tudo por causa de uma matéria para o jornal da escola._

_E acabou sendo por causa de um garoto. É, sempre há um garoto. _

_Eu me surpreendo com as mulheres de hoje em dia, que ficam sempre procurando alguém, incapazes de amar a si próprias. Mas é uma necessidade, e não podemos viver sem eles._

_Também não podemos viver sem oxigênio, mas as garotas não dão muita bola para isso._

_Meu nome é Lily Evans, tenho 16 anos e estudo em Hogwarts. E nesse vídeo, eu vou contar minha história._

_Como tudo começou. E como eu me juntei ao grupo de pessoas mais repugnantes que eu já vi em toda a minha vida"._

-Lily, quem você acha que venceria em uma batalha de zumbis contra múmias?

"_Antes de tudo, você precisa saber de uma coisa sobre Dorcas: ela não bate bem da cabeça. Por mais que ela seja minha melhor amiga desde sempre, eu sinto pena dela"_

_-_Quer dizer, os zumbis são fortes e comem carne, mas as múmias não tem mais carne e se despedaçariam se tocassem nos zumbis, então basicamente eles ficariam a eternidade toda se encarando sem poder se enfrentar. Sem falar que eles já estão mortos!

"_Eu avisei. E pensar que tudo isso foi por causa dela. Não quero culpá-la, mas, bem... Foi culpa dela. Ela foi quem inventou aquele plano ridículo para me tornar popular, tudo por causa daquela droga do jornal da escola. Ela meio que me obrigou a participar da equipe, e eu precisava achar um assunto sobre o que escrever. Foi essa loira desgraçada que me colocou naquela roubada, que no fim me trouxe coisas boas. Mas isso é mais para o fim. Voltando para a ida para a escola..."_

-Dorcas, você vai ficar o caminho todo falando sobre coisas inúteis? - perguntei, e ela se ofendeu.

-Não são inúteis! Se um dia o mundo for atacado por múmias e zumbis, você vai ter que saber quem é mais perigoso!

-Mas não estamos sendo atacados por monstros – suspirei – Tirando as líderes de torcida, mas atualmente elas não estão tentando dominar o mundo.

-Hey, meninas – cumprimentou Remus, se aproximando.

"_Uma palavrinha sobre Remus: gato. Ele é realmente muito lindo, mas não liga para isso. O que é realmente trágico para algumas garotas de Hogwarts que estão afim dele. Eu acho que se ele ligasse para a beleza que tem, ele não seria o mesmo. Talvez sería mais fútil e convencido, e nem de longe eu seria amiga dele. Não sou amiga de idiotas. Na verdade, não sou amiga de quase ninguém. Isso é ruim?"_

-Vocês sabem da novidade? - perguntou Remus.

-Não, qual é?

-Sei lá, achei que vocês soubessem de alguma.

-Ah, eu sei de uma! - exclamou Dorcas, enquanto subia em uma mureta e andava por ela, acompanhando eu e Remus, os normais que caminhavam na calçada – James Potter se tornou o capitão do time!

-Tá, e daí? - perguntei – Dorcas, não é só porque você acompanha os blogs dos populares que significa que também estamos interessados nisso.

-Mas eu preciso saber disso! - ela falou – Tenho que ter assuntos para escrever no jornal.

-Vem cá, vocês só escrevem sobre coisas fúteis nesse jornal? - perguntou Remus.

-Não exatamente – respondi – Ás vezes eu tento colocar alguma coisa interessante, mas não é sempre que...

-Na verdade – interrompeu Dorcas – Lily constantemente empurra para o editor matérias sobre como os animais são fofinhos e não devemos maltrá-los...

-Era uma reportagem sobre a adoção de animais! - exclamei – E a profa. McGonagall achou muito interessante...

-Tão interessante que colocou ao lado da coluna dos achados e perdidos.

-Ah, cala essa boca!

-Também te amo! Vou nessa!

Quando nos aproximamos da escola Dorcas se juntou ao grupo de teatro e desapareceu no meio dos alunos. Eu e Remus passamos com dificuldade pelos alunos na entrada, mas logo conseguimos chegar à salvo aos corredores. Abri meu armário e peguei minha pilha de livros diária.

-Você devia fazer menos matérias – comentou Remus – Daqui a pouco vai ter um problema na coluna.

"_Isso mesmo, eu faço parte do grupo que costumam chamar de nerds. Basicamente lemos e estudamos o dia inteiro, mas saiba que um nerd pode ser muito terrível quando quer. Pela imensa quantidade de filmes que ele já assistiu na vida, ideias é o que não falta. Pense pelo lado positivo, eu não levo cuecão do time de futebol._

_Cara, eu falei isso mesmo?"_

-Menos B, mais e menos raiz de B ao quadrado menos quatro vezes A vezes C, dividido por duas vezes A. O delta é B ao quadrado menos quatro vezes A vezes C. Entenderam?

Eu gosto de matemática. Mas aprender uma coisa em matemática que você já sabe há séculos é cansativo. E ver os colegas levantando a mão porque não entenderam é deprimente.

-Tipo, é a coisa mais fácil do mundo – falei. DROGA, EU FALEI! ERA PARA SER UM PENSAMENTO!

Em questão de segundos a turma toda estava olhando para mim. Tentei me encolher o máximo na carteira, mas isso não impediu o professor de me chamar.

-Srta. Evans? Por que não vem aqui na frente e explica para seus colegas?

Olhei desesperada para Remus, que sentava ao meu lado, mas ele aparentemente não sabia o que dizer. Levantei-me, e depois de quase tropeçar na própria mochila, fui para a frente da classe.

-Nossa, olha o cabelo dela – Marlene McKinnon deu um sussurro mais do que audível para a amiga.

"_Marlene McKinnon. Essa garota é um pé no saco. Ela é uma das pessoas mais populares da escola, chefe das líderes de torcida, super rica, tem um namorado lindo e ainda por cima me odeia. Aee, chegamos ao ponto! Ela me odeia mesmo. Não sei o que eu fiz para ela._

_Na terceira série, bem, não éramos amigas, mas conversávamos ás vezes. Era legal fazer trabalhos com ela. Mas, do nada, ela se uniu ao grupo de James Potter, também da minha turma e o "cara" da escola. Marlene nunca mais foi a mesma. Isso é o que faz as influências ruins em uma pessoa. A garota se trasnformou em uma peste para mim. E na queridinha de todo o resto, é claro." _

Os próximos cinco minutos em que eu expliquei a matéria foram os mais angustiantes da minha vida. Saber que todas as pessoas que você mais detesta nesse mundo estão te encarando e pensando mal de você é no mínimo extremamente desconfortante.

-Então, é por isso que _x _é igual a catorze e a menos três – terminei. O silêncio pairou sobre a sala.

-_Éoquê?_ - gritou alguém, fazendo todos rirem. Esse alguém foi James Potter.

-Cara – falei, sem conseguir me conter – Por que você tem essa... M_ania _de ser tão idiota? É por prazer de se fazer de bobo ou sua mãe foi estúpida o suficiente para deixar seu cérebro se transformar no monte de titica que é hoje?

Um "Uuh" coletivo se fez ouvido, e eu quis morrer. James Potter me encarava com as sobrancelhas erguidas. _Não fala nada, por favor não fala nada..._

"_Se você acha que naquele momento James Potter ficou em silêncio, eu voltei para minha carteira e a aula prosseguiu normalmente... É, eu queria que isso tivesse acontecido. Mas as coisas nunca acontecem como queremos, e James Potter falou naquela hora. E acabou com a pouca reputação que eu tinha."_

-Pelo o menos eu não tenho um caso secreto com minha melhor amiga.

"_Espera aí, ele me chamou de lésbica? De LÉSBICA? Se Dorcas não tivesse saído para ir ao banheiro naquela hora... Bem, ela não faria nada, assim como eu não fiz. A notícia de que 'Lily Evans e Dorcas Meadowes são lésbicas' se espalhou rapidamente pela escola, e naquele dia eu tive o pior almoço da minha vida."_

-Olá, meninas! - um cara com quem eu nunca tinha falado na vida se aproximou – Ou devo dizer "caras"?

Ele e os amigos começaram a se estapear e se afastaram rindo, enquanto eu revirava os olhos.

-Sinceramente, o que aconteceu com esse planeta? - falou Alice – Ninguém pode ter uma opção sexual diferente sem ser julgado?

-Alice, já te falamos milhares de vezes – falou Dorcas – Eu e a Lily não somos lésbicas.

-Ah, não? - ela estranhou – Mas não é isso que estão comentando.

-Sim, eles comentam _bobagens_ porque são _idiotas_ – falei.

-É, eles são muito idiotas – respondeu Alice. Ela foi beber seu suco, mas acabou derrubando o copo, manchando suas vestes e fazendo uma poça no chão – Droga!

Ela correu para o banheiro, sendo observada por curiosos que riam.

-Ei, Evans! - gritou alguém – Por que não está agarrando sua namorada? Todos já sabem de seu segredo, não precisa mais esconder!

Todos do refeitório riram.

-Galera, vou terminar meu almoço em um lugar que não esteja cercado de idiotas – falei para Remus e Dorcas. Levantei me com minha bandeja e estava pronta para sair quando pisei na poça de suco que Alice havia feito.

"_É, aquilo foi constrangedor. Eu escorreguei e caí de bunda no chão, e meu almoço literalmente saiu voando. E como almoços não sabem voar, e nem tem um piloto para controlá-lo, a comida acidentalmente caiu em cima de James Potter. _

_Nem preciso falar que me ferrei, não é?"_


	2. Transformação Nada Agradável

"_A situação seria até engraçada se não estivesse acontecendo comigo. Acho que foi a partir daquele momento que James Potter começou a me notar. A ruiva nerd e sem estilo so fundo da sala, de quem ele acabara com a reputação pela manhã. Fala sério, uma pessoa como eu seria digna de atenção?"_

O refeitório estava estranhamente silencioso. Ninguém se mexia. James Potter estava completamente parado, me encarando. Do nada ele começou a rir.

-Vou falar com Dumbledore – falou – Acho que ele deveria criar um seguro de vida para a comida. Com direito á paraquedas e tudo.

"_É, eu gostaria que isso tivesse acontecido. Mas a reação de James Potter quando meu purê de batatas com feijão voou para seu cabelo foi bem diferente. Ele começou a gritar comigo e a me xingar, tão alto que McGonagall até deu as caras. Eu não ganhei detenção porque fora acidente, mas Potter também saíra impune por ter me chamado de 'coisuda'. Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que isso significa."_

-Lily? É você? - chamou minha mãe da cozinha, enquanto eu entrava em casa.

-Lily Evans está deprimida no momento. Deixe seu recado após o sinal. BEEP! - respondi, colocando as chaves em um canto e subindo as escadas.

-Caixa de mensagens, por favor avise a Lily que Aaron ligou e que a reunião do jornal foi remarcada. Para hoje.

Soltei um palavrão audível. Minha mãe só não me deu um sermão porque sabia que eu estava muito atrasada.

"_Eu moro á mais ou menos um quilômetro e meio da escola, e tenho que ir e voltar caminhando. É tremendamente cansativo. Estudo em uma escola de ricos, mas só estou lá por pura sorte e por causa de uma bolsa de estudos. Minha casa também não é lá grandes coisas, mas pelo o menos eu não tenho que dividir o quarto com ninguém."_

-Me desculpem pela demora – falei, entrando correndo na sala e sentando ao lado de Dorcas – _Certas pessoas_ não me avisaram que a reunião foi remarcada – olhei irritada para a loira.

Aaron acenou para mim do outro lado da sala, mas eu fingi que não vi.

"_Aaron Eoin é afim de mim desde a segunda série. Ele é legal ás vezes, mas na maioria das vezes fala coisas sem sentido e tem mal hálito. Ele está na equipe porque ele realmente sabe sobre computação, e edita de um jeito que faz o jornal parecer quase aceitável."_

-Temos um problema – disse a Profa. McGonagall. Ela é quem organiza as coisas por aqui. Ela também impede que fotos de garotas de biquíni sejam colocadas no jornal – Devia fazer um discurso sobre como vocês tem futuro, mas vou direto ao ponto: Ninguém mais se interessa pelo jornal.

_Que novidade_, pensei. No começo era legal ter um jornal só para a escola, mas as coisas complicaram lá pela segunda edição. As folhas que preparamos com tanto carinho rapidamente se tornaram motivo de riso, sem falar das bolinhas de papel e dos aviãozinhos.

-Tem alguma coisa que podemos fazer? - perguntou Krista, sentando-se ereta. Ela realmente se acha, só porque a parte do jornal que ela organiza é a mais lida. Fala sério, são tirinhas do Garfield! Se bem que isso é o único material de leitura que atrai grande parte dos estudantes. Fazer o quê, eles têm abacates no lugar de cérebro.

-Na verdade, tem. Vamos a partir de agora tornar isso sério. Alguém tem alguma ideia de como se atrai leitores? - perguntou McGonagall, mas ao ver que ninguém respondeu, continuou – Vamos escrever o que eles querem ler.

-Percy Jackson? - alguém falou.

-Piadinhas? - disse Dorcas.

-Fofocas? - opinei, dando de ombros. McGonagall apontou para mim e falou:

-Quase isso. Para escrever _para_ os alunos, vamos escrever _sobre_ os alunos.

"_Naquela hora, admito, eu não fazia ideia do que ela queria dizer. Por mim, colocar Percy Jackson no jornal da escola seria legal, mas não era exatamente isso que teríamos que fazer. O que a professora quis dizer foi que teríamos que escrever sobre algo que eles se interessariam. Coisas fúteis. Mas eu só fui descobrir isso mais tarde, quando Dorcas foi na minha casa após a reunião."_

-Quero dizer, eu estou realmente satisfeita com o que eu escrevo, mas se a Poderosa Chefona diz que teremos que mudar, tudo bem – dizia Dorcas – Mas ainda quero manter meu ponto de vista.

-Dorcas! - exclamei, levantando-me da cama de um pulo – Isso é brilhante!

-O quê, essa caneta? - perguntou ela, erguendo sua caneta da Polly Pocket.

-Não, o que você acabou de falar. Acabei de ter uma ideia – agora eu andava pelo meu quarto de um lado para o outro – McGonagall disse que temos que escrever sobre eles, não é? E se escrevessemos sobre eles, com o nosso ponto de vista?

-Não entendi.

-Eu sou nerd, não sou? - perguntei, mas não esperei por resposta – E o que aconteceria se eu escrevesse sobre, por exemplo, o time de futebol, o grupo de xadrez ou os populares com o ponto de vista de um nerd anti-social e sem amigos?

-Você seria estraçalhada – falou Dorcas calmamente.

-Eles não precisam saber que sou eu – respondi, dando de ombros.

-Só uma pergunta: Como é que você vai escrever sobre eles se você não faz ideia de como eles agem?

-Ainda não pensei nessa parte... - falei, e dei um salto quando Dorcas deu um grito.

-Já sei! Se você não pode ir contra eles... - ela deu uma pausa dramática – Junte-se á eles.

"_Esse foi o momento... Que minha vida começou a complicar. Já não bastava eu ter amigos loucos, ser chamada de lásbica, jogar comida no cara mais popular da escola e ter que escrever para um jornal idiota, agora eu tinha que mudar totalmente para agradar pessoas que eu nunca falei na vida. Mas nada pode dar errado, não é? É apenas mais um plano de Dorcas Meadowes._

_É, isso tem 99,99% de chances de ir por água abaixo, e ainda acabar com minha vida."_

-ÉOQUÊ? - gritei – Dorcas, você não pode simplesmente... Pegar uma pessoa e transformá-la em popular da noite para o dia!

-Na verdade, posso sim – falou a garota – Esqueceu que eu fundei um blog sobre moda?

-Então por que você não faz isso?

-Porque você é mais bonita do que eu – ela respondeu, revirando os olhos.

-Não é verdade! - exclamei, mas ela ignorou.

-Você não tem nada decente nesse armário? - perguntou ela, erguendo uma blusa amarela – Não me diga que você usa essa coisa horrível.

-Foi você que me deu.

-Ah.

"_Essa foi uma das piores noites na minha vida. Fiquei recebendo dicas de como me comportar de Dorcas, a garota que depois de comer limpa a boca na toalha de mesa. Ela cortou meu cabelo e customizou algumas de minhas roupas, sem falar que ela convenceu minha mãe á emprestar uns saltos dela. Ela dormiu na minha casa. Na verdade quase não dormimos, de tanto que ela falava._

_Foi terrível. Mas no final... Bem, eu acho que valeu a pena._

_Eu estava completamente irreconhecível."_


	3. Me mate antes que eu chegue na escola

"_Depois de uma noite terrível, e de Dorcas Meadowes passar diversos pincéis de maquiagem no meu rosto, eu finalmente estava pronta. O salto estava um pouco largo, mas eu estava pronta. Tinha certeza que meus colegas iriam ter uma enorme surpresa ao me verem. E eu não estava nem um pouco afim de ver isso."_

-Levanta um pouco – disse Dorcas. Levantei a jaqueta.

-Não isso – ela falou, rindo. Ela pegou em minha saia e puxou um pouco para cima.

-Mas eles vão ver meu bumbum! - exclamei.

-Acredite, isso é exatamente o que eles querem ver.

-Eles querem ver bundas, mas não a minha!

Dorcas revirou os olhos.

-Só porque aconteceu aquele acidente, que você já está tendo um piripaque...

-Acidente? - falei – _Acidente?_ O chuveiro pegou fogo!

-Tá, mas você está viva, não é?

"_Quando saí de casa tive um cuidado especial em ficar longe da vista da minha mãe. Se ela me visse com aquelas roupas da moda e com o cabelo solto, ou ela diria que eu estou linda e perguntaria como Dorcas fez a maquiagem, ou ela choraria porque sua única filha virou uma prostituta. _

_E isso seria um pouco desanimador."_

-Dorcas, me mate antes que eu chegue na escola – falei. Estávamos uma quadra de distância, e eu estava muito nervosa – Vamos desistir enquanto dá!

-Pare de ser tão pessimista, Lily – disse Dorcas – Você vai arrasar.

-Se eu estivesse vestida de banana seria mais aceitável – resmunguei.

-Pára, ok? - reclamou ela – Você está linda. E isso vai mudar sua vida. Se você fazer direitinho, em pouco tempo vai se tornar popular e vai ter sobre o que escrever. A partir de agora, você é um deles.

"_Não me recordo de ela ter me perguntado se eu queria mesmo isso. Eu estava apavorada. Imagine passar nove anos sendo alguém e de uma hora para a outra ter que se trasformar. É... Aterrorizante._

_Mas para falar a verdade, aquele dia só foi ruim no começo. Quando eu peguei o jeito da coisa, todos estavam me adorando. Óbvio que ficaram de boca aberta quando eu entrei na escola, ainda por cima sozinha. Dorcas disse que ela é uma fracassada e que eu estava passando de nível, então era melhor não aparecermos juntas com tanta frequência._

_A melhor parte do dia foi a cara de James Potter. Ele ficou me encarando de olhos arregalados, tão abertamente que eu dei um sorisinho e acenei levemente. Eu e Dorcas rimos muito dessa cena mais tarde."_

-Olá, Evans – cumprimentou um cara com quem eu nunca tinha falado na vida – A gente se vê.

-Você está ficando popular – cantarolou Dorcas pelo canto da boca, pegando os livros no armário.

-Eu preciso arrumar minha saia – falei, baixinho – Tá me dando um ataque.

-Só não deixa ela muito comprida – avisou ela. Fui ao banheiro tentar arrumar minha roupa, e acabei que demorei tempo demais.

-Desculpe pelo atraso, professor – pedi, ao entrar na sala.

-Sente-se, Srta. Evans – ele falou, sem tirar os olhos do quadro. Olhei para a classe e notei que todos me observavam. Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim. Já ia sentar no meu habitual lugar ao lado dele quando vi que ele estava ocupado, por uma garota que gosta de Remus. Estaquei.

-Algum problema, Srta. Evans? - perguntou o professor, ao ver que eu ainda estava parada na porta.

-Não, senhor.

O único lugar vago era ao lado de James Potter.

"_Nessa hora você deve estar pensando 'Lily, você tem muito azar'. Ou talvez 'LILY, CARAMBA, VOCÊ É MUITO SORTUDA POR SENTAR AO LADO DO CARA MAIS GATO DA ESCOLA'. Acho que nenhum desses pensamentos se encaixa corretamente com o momento. Talvez um pouco dos dois."_

Sentei-me ao lado de James Potter sem nem olhar para sua cara e a aula seguiu normalmente. Até ele me estender um bilhete.

"Belas pernas".

"_Depois disso, eu dei um soco tão forte no seu rosto que acabei na diretoria. Ganhei detenção, é claro, mas valeu a pena cada segundo. Na hora do almoço a poeira já tinha baixado, e Potter tentava em vão esconder a vermelhidão e não comentava nada sobre isso. Muitos alunos sorriam quando me viam, e umas duas garotas vieram me parabenizar por ter batido nele. _

_Se popularidade fosse ganha com porrada, tenho certeza que as escolas seriam como um enorme ringue de vale-tudo."_

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso – disse Dorcas, apavorada – Lily, se continuar assim nosso plano vai todo por água abaixo.

-Eles estão falando de mim, não estão? - falei despreocupada, devorando meu sanduíche.

-Já tô até vendo, você vai ser chamada de "Lily Porrada Evans"!

Comecei a rir, e só parei ao notar que Potter me observava de uma mesa distante. Quando eu o encarei, ele rapidamente se virou e disfarçou.

-Que plano é esse que vocês tanto falam? - perguntou Remus. Explicamos baixinho toda a coisa para ele – Há! E vocês esperam que isso funcione?

-Já está funcionando, meu caro Remus – respondi – Já está funcionando.

"_Na verdade, não estava funcionando bosta nenhuma. Eu apenas fiz as pessoas falarem sobre mim, mas entrar para o grupo dos populares era outra coisa. Mas enquanto eu tentava de todas as maneiras não passar despercebida na escola, eu tinha outro colnflito interno..._

_Se eu parasse de comer que nem doida aquela saia da loja chique da esquina passaria pela minha bunda?_

_Háá, você achou que eu iria falar sobre James Potter, não é? Na verdade, eu continuava achando que ele era um completo idiota. Na verdade, acho até hoje, mas só idiota, sem o completamente."_

"_EI!"_

"_Cala a boca, to gravando! Enfim."_

-Eu vou pirar, com certeza – reclamei – Você já viu quantas pessoas estão olhando para mim?

-Que ma-ra-vi-lha! - cantarolou Dorcas – Opa, gatinho na área. Fui!

Ela saiu de vista no exato momento em que Matt Eastwood se aproximou.

-Olá, Evans.

"_Naquela hora eu fiquei completamente estática. Matt Eastwood é um dos garotos mais populares da escola, ganhando até de James Potter, pra falar a verdade. Ele é um ano mais velho, e parece o Ken da Barbie."_

-Oi – respondi, o mais normalmente possível. Dorcas dissera que se eu dar uma de louca toda a vez que falam comigo, bem... Para o grupo dos populares é que eu não iria. Talvez para um hospício.

-Então, vai ter uma festa na minha casa hoje á noite – começou ele, escorando um cotovelo no armário e se curvando levemente sobre mim. Detalhe: ele é jogador do time de futebol. Ele correu a manhã toda atrás de uma bola e veio passar a axila na minha cara. Não foi nada agradável, mas eu tentei manter a postura – E seria, tipo, muito legal se você viesse.

Tentei não vomitar ao mesmo tempo que respondia:

-Na verdade, hoje eu... - começei, mas notei que Dorcas abanava freneticamente para mim no outro lado do corredor – Eu adoraria ir.

-Legal. A gente se vê mais tarde.

Senti que várias garotas me observavam com raiva. Culpem a Dorcas! Foi ela quem me colocou nessa mini-saia!

Dorcas se aproximou meio correndo e perguntou:

-E aí?

-Ele me convidou para uma festa.

Ela deu pulinhos de alegria.

-E você vai, não é?

-O quê? Mas você fazia sinais para mim aceitar! - exclamei, e ela pareceu confusa.

-Não, eu fiz sinais para aquele garoto não abrir o armário dele. Eu vi alguém colocando um balde de tinta dentro mais cedo.

-Então quer dizer... - comecei – Que eu vou ter que ir a essa maldita festa?

Dorcas fez cara de pena.

"_Eu admito, queria dar um soco nela do mesmo jeito que fiz em James Potter pela manhã. Mas essa festa era a minha chance de realmente me tonar popular, e eu ainda precisava de uma matéria._

_Deu que eu tive quer perder minha série favorita por causa dessa festa. 'Tudo por um bem maior', como dissera Dorcas._

_Bem maior, nada! Desde quando se tornar popular é um bem? Eu estava começando a achar que isso tinha tudo pra dar errado, mas depois dessa noite... _

_Eu tive certeza disso."_


	4. Momento clichê com uma pitada de vinganç

"_Pra falar a verdade, aquela noite foi até divertida. Não tinha porque ter medo, os populares são humanos como o resto de nós._

_É, é mentira. Se existe alguém mais fútil e sem coração do que eles, deve ser o próprio demônio. Você não faz ideia de como aquele grupo de pessoas pode ser terrível._

_Primeiro: Eles não estão nem aí para os outros._

_Segundo: Eles acham que são cópias dos deuses gregos._

_Terceiro e não menos importante: Eles gastam tonéis de dinheiro com coisas bobas, como festas e roupas. E eles não estão nem aí para isso._

_Seu eu fosse como eles, nem saberia como gastar meu dinheiro. Não foi ontem que o Dow Jones subiu 1,57%? É, e você não faz ideia de quanto é frustante não saber o que isso significa."_

-O quê você acha? - perguntei para Dorcas, após me arrumar. Eu estava de salto-alto, shorts jeans e com uma blusinha emprestada. Estava com frio e sentia que não estava usando nada.

-Vai arrasar – respondeu ela, sem tirar os olhos do computador.

-Você nem ao menos olhou.

-Mas é porque eu sei que – ela começou, mas olhou para minha roupa – WOW! Quem é você e o que fez com Lily Evans?

-Na verdade – falei, me olhando no espelho – Nem eu sei.

"_A festa era na casa de Matt. Se bem que aquilo não era uma casa. Era do tamanho de um prédio inteiro. Quando cheguei na frente, achei que tinha errado de endereço, porque era enorme. Não dava para saber ao certo quantos andares tinha, e ainda por cima dava para ver que a festa estava lotada."_

_-_E aí, Evans? - cumprimentou Matt – Você veio.

-Não perderia isso por nada – respondi, como se eu fosse à muitas festas. Há! Aniversários de priminhos não contam, ok, Lily?

-Vem comigo – ele pegou minha mão e me arrastou para as escadas. Olhei para trás e vi que várias pessoas nos observavam, inclusive James Potter, que conversava com Marlene McKinnon e Sirius Black segundos atrás.

-Hello! - exclamou Marlene, estalando os dedos na frente de seus olhos – Planeta Terra para James Potter!

-Ah, desculpa...

Ele voltou para a conversa, enquanto Matt me arrastava para o andar de cima, e depois para um corredor vazio.

-Enfim, sós – falou, me encostando na parede perto da escada.

-O qu... Não, o que está fazendo?

"_Eu estava tremendamente assustada. Foi a pior noite da minha vida. Matt Eastwood, quem eu admirava segundos atrás, me encostara na parede e tentava me beijar à força. Essa foi uma parte realmente importante da minha história, não pelo Matt, mas pelo o que fez ele voar longe."_

Eu tentava gritar, mas parecia que eu havia perdido a voz. Do nada, a pressão sumiu e o garoto me soltou. Olhei para o lado e vi ele caído no chão, esfregando a cabeça e me encarando com raiva.

-Vamos! - chamou James Potter, me puxando pela mão para longe dele. Logo estávamos longe da casa, em uma rua escura e pouco movimentada.

-Você está bem? - perguntou ele, ofegante. Fiz que sim com a cabeça, incapaz de responder. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

-Obrigado – falei. Ele deu um sorriso torto.

-Vem, vou chamar um táxi para você – disse – Acho que ainda não está preparada para esse tipo de festa.

"_É, eu sei. Parece clichê, não é? Mas realmente aconteceu. _

_Foi a partir daquele momento que eu comecei a odiar os populares com todas as minhas forças. Antes eu só ficava incomodada com a presença deles, mas depois daquele dia virou um ódio puro e vingativo, digno de filmes de Hollywood."_

Logo estava em casa, relaxada e com um pijama fofo. Peguei meu notebook e comecei a escrever a matéria para o jornal da escola.

"_Embora meu ódio tenha diminuído levemente com um banho relaxante (mamãe consertara o chuveiro, depois do acidentezinho) minha sede de vingança continuava alta. Primeiro achei que fosse sede de verdade, mas depois de tomar um copo de leite percebi que precisava fazer algo._

_E fosse o que fosse, naquela hora eu tinha certeza que Matt Eastwood ia pagar._

_Eu ia acabar com a vida dele. Com o quê?_

_Com palavras."_


	5. O estudo sobre os abacaxis

"_Depois daquela noite, minha convivência com James Potter passou de bárbara para quase humana. Não nos falávamos, mas também não havia tentativas de fuzilamento nem de destruição por meio de frases mal-interpretadas. Poderia até dizer que eu estava feliz com isso. _

_Mas o mesmo não estava acontecendo com Matt Eastwood."_

-Você tem certeza disso? - perguntou a Profa. McGonagall – É perigoso publicar um material como esse; sabe como são os alunos.

-Tenho certeza – afirmei – E meu nome não será publicado na matéria, já cuidei de tudo.

-Tudo bem, então. É um bom texto – ela segurava a folha de papel que eu acabara de entregar – "Ensaio sobre a popularidade". Você se inspirou no que para escrevê-lo?

-Digamos que... Em fatos reais.

"_Fatos reais que inclusive aconteceram comigo. Eu havia escrito naquela folha tudo que eu pensava sobre os populares, meu ódio por eles de uma forma divertida de ler, e levemente vergonhosa para alguns alunos mencionados nele. Matt? É claro._

_E o melhor: ninguém saberia que eu havia escrito aquilo, então minha vida não corria risco por hora._

_Naquele momento, foi criada uma coluna nova no jornal, A Garota Invisível._

_Eu, é claro."_

-Você fez o quê? - gritou Dorcas. Francamente, acho que ela só sabe falar isso – Isso vai acabar com o nosso plano, ah, mas que droga...

-Hey! - exclamei - O plano era para eu me juntar aos populares para ter sobre o que escrever. Então, tá aí – levantei e mostrei o jornal, mas desanimei ao ver sua expressão. Uma coisa que Dorcas Meadowes não sabe fazer é guardar segredo – Não era para isso?

-Ain... - ela gemeu, mas soltou a língua ao ver meu olhar ameaçador – No começo era só para isso, mas daí eu...

-Você... - incentivei.

-Eu tive a ideia de usar sua popularidade para juntar você com James Potter. Pronto, falei!

-Éoquê? Não, sério, Dorcas, você usou drogas? - perguntei, colocando a mão na testa dela – Com febre não está.

-Pára! - ela empurrou minha mão.

-O que você estava pensando ao imaginar que isso daria certo?

-Vocês ficam tão bonitinhos juntos, admita! - ela exclamou sonhadora. Revirei os olhos.

"_Hum, não, eu não achava que nós dois formávamos um casal bonitinho. James Potter é uma daquelas pessoas que é melhor sozinho do que acompanhado. Para falar a verdade, ele nem fica acompanhado por muito tempo."_

"_EII!"_

"_EU JÁ MANDEI CALAR A BOCA, INFELIZ!"_

-Vocês precisam saber das novidades -falou Remus, se aproximando com seu almoço – Matt Eastwood foi detonado por alguém no jornal da escola! Havia um texto que dizia que ele tentara agarrar uma garota, é impressionante, vocês precisam ler. É de alguém chamada A Garota Invisível.

-Hum, sério? - comia meu almoço, tentando fazer cara de inocente. Mas como Dorcas, eu não sou muito boa com segredos.

-É, ela é uma garota misteriosa que... - Remus finalmente se tocou – Não!

-Sim!

-Mas como... Como você teve a capacidade de escrever uma coisa brilhante como aquela? - ele perguntou surpreso – Eu que sou o bom em português, você se dá bem em matemática.

-Ei! - fingi estar irritada – Nunca mais subestime minhas habilidades!

-É, você é uma garota compelta! - disse Dorcas – É boa em português, matemática, espanhol e ainda sabe cozinhar arroz!

-Não podemos esquecer do Yoga – lembrei, apontando meu garfo para ela.

-Claro, o Yoga é super importante para um bom futuro...

-Evans?

Olhei para trás e vi a pessoa mais improvável de me chamar.

Senhoras e senhores, Sirius Black.

"_Ele é simplesmente o sonho de consumo de grande parte das garotas de Hogwars (e de alguns garotos também). Como goleiro do time de futebol, ele tem um corpo incrível. Como integrante do clube de leitura, ele é inegavelmente inteligente. E como melhor amigo de James Potter e namorado de Marlene McKinnon, ele é tremendamente popular."_

"_Concordo, mas não mais do que eu!"_

"_Eu vou passar a te ignorar a partir de agora."_

"_Há, e você acha que vai conseguir? Eu sou expert em irritar Lily Evans."_

"_SAI DO MEU QUARTO AGORA!"_

"_Mas o quarto é meu..."_

"_SAAAAAAAAI! Desculpem por isso. Continuando..."_

-Black? O que faz na mesa dos ignorados pela sociedade? - perguntei, e ele riu. Falei algo engraçado, por acaso?

-Posso sentar? - perguntou, e já foi sentando – Então, tem alguma novidade?

-Wow, wow, wow – falou Dorcas – Você é Sirius Black.

-Tá, e daí?

-Você está na nossa mesa! - ela continuou – Na mesa dos derrotados!

O garoto riu.

-Sua amiga é engraçada – ele falou para mim, e depois se virou para Remus – E eu adorei aquela sua pesquisa de ciências.

-A que estuda os abacaxis?

-É, e achei simplesmente brilhante quando você ligou uma torradeira com um. Achei que fosse impossível...

"_E esse foi o almoço mais estranho que eu já tive. Sirius Black se juntou às nossas diárias conversas sobre coisas esquisitas, e preciso dizer que ele entende bem do assunto..."_

"_Também, é um extraterrestre"_

"_Só vou dizer para você uma coisa..."_

"_O quê?"_

"_Corre."_

"_Mas o q-AAHHHHHHH!"_


	6. A Pessoa Mais Burra da Face da Terra

"_Aquele dia foi um dos mais estranhos da minha vida inteira. Primeiro, eu estava levemente popular. Segundo, alguém finalmente resolvera desafiar a classe mais alta da escola, com a coluna de uma garota anônima. E terceiro, e mais estranho de todos, eu comecei a andar com Sirius Black."_

"_SIRIUS, SOCORRO! ESSA RUIVA PERTURBADA ME TRANCOU NO BANHEIRO!"_

"_Ei, não é verdade!"_

"_Claro que é"_

"_Eu sei."_

"_Pirada"_

-Você já leu isso? - perguntou Sirius, indicando o jornal da escola.

-Na verdade, faço parte da equipe – respondi.

-Não brinca! - exclamou – Então você deve saber que é essa tal de Garota Invisível.

-Na verdade, sei. Mas não vou contar.

-Ah, por favor, Lily! Pela nossa amizade!

-Amizade? - ri – Nossa primeira conversa foi há vinte minutos.

-Me pegou. Ponto para Evans!

Sentei no fundo da sala e fiquei surpresa ao ver que o garoto sentou ao meu lado. James Potter entrou logo depois, e nos observou com um estranho olhar antes de se acomodar no outro lado da sala.

-Vocês brigaram? - perguntei – Você e o Potter?

Ele pareceu confuso.

-Desculpa, sei que não é da minha conta... - comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

-Não, não, tudo bem. Na verdade, tivemos uma discussão.

-Discussão? Nossa, vocês eram tão unidos.

-Acho que esses tempos acabaram...

"_Wow, wow, wow, volta a fita e pára! Como assim Sirius Black e James Potter estavam brigados? É o apocalipse. A Terra virou de cabeça para baixo. Moros e Fortuna resolveram acabar com o mundo."_

"_Ou só com as ruivas!"_

"_Alguém pediu a sua opinião? Mas enfim, a coisa realmente começou a feder no outro dia."_

-Hey, Lily. Gostei do sapato – elogiou uma garota do sétimo ano – Não quer almoçar com a gente hoje?

-Claro – respondi, sorrindo.

-Nos vemos depois, então – ela respondeu também sorrindo. Ela piscou para Sirius e lançou um olhar desdenhoso para Dorcas antes de se afastar.

-Já me arrependi – comentei, quando ela se afastou pelo corredor.

-Se é porque ela quase me matou com os olhos, está sendo burra– disse Dorcas despreocupada, tirando os materiais no armário – Na verdade, um monte de gente me encarou estranho hoje.

-Que esquisito. Por que será? - perguntei. Ela deu de ombros e foi para a aula de teatro. Eu e Sirius tínhamos um período livre nesse horário, então fomos para o pátio.

-Sério, porque você continua a andar com essa garota? - perguntou Sirius – Depois de tudo o que ela fez.

-Tudo o quê? - perguntei.

-Estão dizendo por aí que ela é a Garota Invisível – respondeu – E acho que vão tentar se vingar. Pense bem, se não for ela, que poderia ser? Ninguém mais é tão fechado nessa escola.

"_EU SOU! EU SOU A GAROTA INVISÍVEL!, eu queria gritar. Mas não podia. Se não meu plano ia por água abaixo, e eu seria odiada pelo resto da vida. Mas o que eu fiz... Bem, eu me arrependo até hoje. Eu, em minha estupidez e desespero... Bem, você vai ver."_

-Olha, não conte para ela que eu te disse issso – falei para Sirius. Ele aproximou o rosto para não sermos ouvidos – Mas Dorcas Meadowes _é _a Garota Invisível.

"_Ok, podem me matar agora. Eu sou uma péssima amiga. _

_Mas tente me entender, eu queria que desse certo mais do que qualquer coisa. E, pela primeira vez na vida, estava curtindo ser popular. Adorava que as pessoas me chamassem para festas, e elogiassem minhas roupas e meu cabelo. Eu passei a vida toda sendo invisível. Não podia estragar tudo._

_É, eu estava sendo muito idiota. Mas nunca percebemos, não é? Pelo o menos não na hora. Por exemplo, James ainda acredita que ele é legal."_

"_EI!"_

-Sério? Sério mesmo? - Sirius perguntou espantado.

-É – respondi confiante – Ela pediu minha ajuda, mas eu disse que ela estava sendo idiota, que não era certo falar mal das pessoas.

-Nossa. Ela não é tão inocente quanto parece ser.

-Mas você tem que prometer que não vai contar para ninguém! - falei.

-Ok, ok. Eu não conto.

"_No outro dia... Todos odiavam Dorcas Meadowes. Eu não fazia ideia de como as pessoas tinham descoberto isso, já que Sirius jurou que não ia contar nada."_

"_Lily, o Sirius é o Sirius."_

"_Você tem uma mania de se meter onde não é chamado, não é?"  
"Francamente, você só percebeu isso agora?"_

-Daí ele disse: "Taylor, seu vestido está ao contrário" - contava a garota loira para as amigas, e para mim. Eu estava almoçando com as populares do sétimo ano, e não estava sendo nem um pouco divertido. Elas só falavam sobre garotos. Tinha vontade de me levantar e correr para minha mesa, onde eu deveria estar, e onde provavelmente Remus estaria contando uma piada estranha e Dorcas não estaria entendendo o porque da graça.

-Nossa, que idiota – disse a amiga de Taylor, revirando os olhos e tomando seu suquinho – Pelo o menos ele poderia fingir que estava certo.

-Porque você não disse para ele que estava certo, e que ele estava inventando coisa? - perguntei. Todas elas me encararam como se eu fosse louca – Quero dizer... Você poderia aproveitar e dar o fora nele, e ir na festa com Chad, que era a opção mais aceitável.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

-Boa ideia – falou Taylor – Por que eu não pensei nisso antes? Garota, você precisa ir na próxima festa comigo para me tirar dessas enrascadas.

Dei um sorrisinho e voltei a comer meu almoço, antes de ser agarrada pelo ombro.

-Lily, precisamos conversar.

Era Dorcas. E a cara dela não estava nada boa.

-Ora, ora, ora – disse a garota do suquinho, cruzando os braços – Se não é a traidora. O que faz aqui, Garota Invisível?

-Se você não calar a boca eu vou enfiar esse canudinho na sua garganta – ameaçou Dorcas. A garota se encolheu levemente e ficou em silêncio. Dorcas se virou para mim – Precisamos conversar.

"_Naquela hora, admito que fiquei em dúvida. Era minha última chance de acabar com a palhaçada toda, e ainda de livrar a cara de Dorcas. Maaaas, como eu sou a pessoa mais perturbada, estúpida, idiota..."_

"_Burra!"_

"_...E burra da face da Terra, bem, eu fiz burrisse."_

-O que você quer aqui, _Meadowes_? - perguntei, desdenhosa. As garotas perto de mim deram risadinhas.

-Eu quero falar com você – ela respondeu, confusa. Dei uma risadinha.

-Por hora isso não será possível, Lily Evans não está atendendo idiotas.

-Não percebe no que você se tornou?

Com um último olhar, ela se afastou.

"_Dorcas falou aquilo com tanto... Nojo, que eu quis morrer. Eu tinha me tornado uma perfeita vadia. Eu me olhava no espelho, e não reconhecia Lily Evans. Era só uma ruiva de mini-saia, perfeitamente idiota. Claro que eu não fiz nada para mudar isso. Continuei decepcionando todos aqueles que eu amava, e me unindo à aqueles que não davam a mínima para o que eu era. Só para o que eu tinha me tornado."_

Estava tentando ligar para Dorcas fazia horas. Mas sempre caía na caixa postal. O que era deprimente, já que a mensagem era mais ou menos assim: _"Dorcas Meadowes não pode atender sua ligação no momento, deixe seu recado após o sinal. Mas se você for Lily Evans, vá a merda". _Ela é bem criativa ás vezes.

Meu celular tocou, e eu atendi rapidamente, com a esperança de ser ela.

-Dorcas?

"_Se ela estivesse te ligando, poderíamos chegar à conclusão que ela perdoa rápido, não é?"_

-Ah, oi, Remus. Se me ligou para me chamar de vadia...

"_Não, não liguei para isso. Pelo o menos não é uma de minhas intenções. Só quero saber porque você fez isso. Porque culpou Dorcas pelo o que você fez"_

-Olha, na verdade nem eu sei direito. Só queria limpar minha barra.

"_E acabou metendo sua melhor amiga em uma baita encrenca, você percebeu isso?"_

-Ah, lá vem ele me dar lição de moral...

"_Lily, é sério! Eu te amo, você é minha melhor amiga, mas o que você fez é... Desumano. Se Dorcas tivesse feito isso com você, como se sentiria?"_

-Ela... Ela nunca faria isso comigo – murmurei.

"_Exatamente. E agora ela está em casa, chorando litros porque sua melhor amiga a traiu."_

-Se é assim – falei, tentando segurar as lágrimas – Acho que eu não sou digna de ser amiga de vocês.

Desliguei o telefone.

"_E o prêmio de Estupidez do Ano vai para..."_

"_Lily Evans!"_

"_Eu ia dizer James Potter, mas tudo bem"_

"_Há-ha. E o prêmio de Piadista do Ano vai para Lily Evans"_

"_Poupem os aplausos. Eu se que mereço"_

"_Idiota. Agora pode fazer o favor de me tirar daqui?"_


	7. Congelamento de Cérebro feat Arrastapé

"_Olha, gente, eu sou Lily Evans, com meus cabelos ruivos lálá... Eu também sou uma idiota que só faz idiotisse... Olhem meus cabelos ruivos e divos!"_

"_James, você ter colocado uma peruca ruiva não te faz Lily Evans"_

"_Eu sei, mas é legal mesmo assim. Beijo mãe!"_

"_Sra. Potter, se você estiver assistindo isso... Saiba que seu filho pirou na batatinha"_

"_Lil's, você prometeu que esse vídeo iria ser só meu"_

"_Só estava avisando. Vai que ela ligue para o hospício"_

"_É, você pode dar o número para ela. Conhece todo o pessoal de lá, não é?"_

"_Se você não calar a boca e voltar ao que interessa, eu vou te dar um chute"_

"_Querida, a única coisa que aconteceu de interessante foi você-sabe-o-quê ontem à noite"_

"_JAMES!"_

-Eu sou uma completa vaca.

-Francamente, você só percebeu isso agora?

-Você está aqui para me ajudar, sabia?

-Na verdade, eu estou aqui pelo milk-shake.

Eu e Sirius estávamos congelando nossos cérebros com sorvete, altas horas da noite. Eu não tinha contado sobre meu plano para ele, mas ele sabia que eu tinha brigado com meus amigos. Claro que ele não entendeu porque eu fiquei triste em ter brigado com Dorcas, já que ela era a culpada por falar mal dos populares no jornal da escola e tals... Na verdade, ele não estava ajudando em droga nenhuma.

"_Imagine, ele não me ajudou quando meus hamsters morreram, imagina se iria ajudar uma ruiva temperamental com seus problemas de personalidade..."_

"_James..."_

"_Ah, já ia esquecendo! Eu sou ruiva agora! Sirius também não me ajudaria. Mas eu não sou temperamental, eu sou temperada! Ou temperado..."_

"_James... Pode parar com bobagens?"_

"_Mas fala sério, minha peruca é muito legal..."_

"_Ah, é mesmo, onde você comp... Vai te catar!"_

-Se você não gosta de ser popular... Por que se tornou uma? - perguntou Sirius. Opa. Chegamos em um ponto perigoso.

-Bem, é complicado.

-Também deve ter sido complicado para um cozinheiro ter feito esse milk-shake... Que na verdade está muito bom, vou querer outro... Mas quem disse que ele desistiu?

-Sirius, sua filosofia é ridícula e foi uma máquina que fez esse milk-shake – respondi, deprimida.

-Só estava tentando ajudar... - ele falou, e em seguida seus olhos brilharam – Eu sei de uma coisa que pode te animar.

"_Como vocês podem imaginar, lá vem bosta. Sirius levou Lily-Menos-Ruiva-Do-Que-Eu-Evans para um arrasta-pé"_

"_Jay, você não é ruiva, e só porque você estava vestido como idiota, não quer dizer que era um arrasta-pé"_

"_Eu não estava vestido como um idiota!"_

"_Suas calças estavam caindo, e sua cueca era de patinhos"_

"_Ok, ela me pegou. Mas, falando sério, ela adora aquela cueca de patinhos"_

"_JAMES!"_

"_Ah, não tem ninguém aqui que não seja novo demais para ouvir isso! A não ser Harry, é claro"_

"_Quem diabos é Harry?"_

"_Nosso filho"_

"_Mas o q-Nós temos um filho, por acaso?"_

"_Não, mas a gente pode começar a fazê-lo, o que você acha?"_

"_Idiota"_

"_Não, espera... Não me deixa aqui sozinho... É, ela foi embora. Então quer dizer que eu estou livre para falar o que eu quiser aqui? Já sei..._

_OLHA COMO EU ESTOU LINDO, MINHA BUNDA É LINDA E MINHA PERUCA RUIVA DIVÔNICA DE LOJINHA DE $1,99 É LINDA..."_

-Olha onde você me meteu – falei, quando Sirius enfiava alguma bebida estranha nas minhas mãos.

-Relaxa, Lil's – ele disse, acenando para algumas garotas – Vamos aproveitar a noite.

Estávamos na casa de sei lá quem, em uma festa de sei lá que tipo de gente. Só sei que Sirius saía a cada dois minutos de perto de mim, deixando-me sozinha.

-Lily? O que faz aqui?

Me virei e dei de cara com James Potter.

"_A propósito, ele estava muito lindo com suas cuecas de patinho"_

-Na verdade, eu não faço a mínima ideia – respondi, dando um sorisso inocente – Sirius me trouxe.

-Sirius? - ele pareceu confuso – Por que ele te traria...

-Hey, amorzin' – Sirius apareceu do nada, colocando um braço pelos meus ombros, aparentemente meio bêbado – Curtindo a festa? Desculpa ter de deixado sozinha, é que...

-Sirius? - chamou James – O que diabos você está fazendo?

-Curtindo a noite – ele respondeu – Por quê, não posso?

-Claro que pode, mas por que trouxe ela aqui? E que intimidade toda é essa?

"_Não! Droga, não sabia que teria que falar dessa parte. Digamos que foi uma pequena crise de ciúmes... Cara, cadê a Lily? Ela que sabe sobre esses assuntos de garotas... Imagina tem um absorvente no meio da história, eu fico como?"_

"_Você fica com a cara de idiota de sempre"_

"_Lily, você volto-OH MEU DEUS, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSA FURADEIRA NA MÃO?"_

"_Nada de mais. Só achei que poderia servir de lembrete para certas pessoas não ficarem falando bobagens no meu Vlog"_

"_Viu, Sirius, essa é para você... Tá, não me olha com essa cara, vamos voltar para a história... E abaixa essa coisa, pelo amor de Deus..."_

-Só estamos curtindo – respondeu Sirius – Quer um drinque?

-Idiota – James pegou Sirius pelo o braço e o arrastou para longe. Só deu tempo para eu ouvir um pedaço da conversa antes deles desaparecerem no meio das pessoas – Eu disse para você que era...

-Hey, vocês vão me deixar aqui sozinha? - gritei. Algumas pessoas me encararam – Que foi?

-Evans?

Suspirando e temendo por que eu iria encontrar, me virei e dei de cara com Marlene McKinnon.

-Oi.

-O que faz aqui? - ela perguntou, mas dessa vez elas parecia que não queria me matar.

-Sirius me arrastou para cá – respondi, e ela riu.

-Esse Sirius...

"_Pelo resto da noite, Marlene McKinnon ficou grudada em Lily"_

"_Isso não é exatamente verdade!"_

"_Claro que é. Eu olhava para o lado, e você estava rindo com ela e suas amigas"_

"_Elas são gente boa, para falar a verdade. Mas é melhor do que você fez"_

"_CONTINUANDO!"_

-Aí ele disse: Mas Lily, não faça isso! Joshua não morreu, eu estava brincando! - Eu contava, enquanto todos em volta riam – E pensar que eu quase me enfiei no Oceano Atlântico de barco a remo.

Minhas histórias malucas aos poucos foram atraindo muita gente. Todos riam e pediam mais.

-Garota – Marlene quase não respirava te tanto rir – Você é pirada.

-Isso foi um elogio? - perguntei, e mais pessoas riram.

-Parece eu no dia que meu namorado quase descobriu que eu estava traindo ele – disse uma garota que eu não conhecia, perto de mim. Todos se calaram para escutar. Ela começou a contar uma história vergonhosa de como o namorado dela era chato e idiota, mas eles só namoravam por... Sei lá porque. Por idiotisse, provavelmente – E então por cinco segundos, ele não nos pegou. Max conseguiu se enfiar dentro de um armário, e a minha desculpa pelos meus cabelos bagunçados foi que eu estava fazendo polichinelos para aquecer. Acredita que ficamos a próxima meia hora pulando de um lado para o outro para "treinar para o jogo"? Ninguém merece... E tadinho do Max, teve que ficar aguentando o fedor dos armários.

Todos riram e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

"_Eram muito esquisitas as festas que nós costumávamos ir. As pessoas falavam todo o tipo de merda, e ninguém comentava nada no outro dia"_

"_A única pessoa que não estava bêbada lá acho que era eu"_

"_Com licença, esse vídeo é meu!"_

"_Mas a história é minha"_

"_É, você ganhou... Mas já que a história é sua, você pode falar o que você fez no outro dia, não é?"_

"_Bem... Eu fiz merda"_

"_Explique-se melhor... Ok, ok, calma, só abaixa a furadeira, por favor..."_

Cheguei em casa tarde da noite, e não estava com o mínimo sono. Tudo que eu ouvira na festa não parava de girar em minha cabeça. O notebook estava aberto em cima da minha cama, e quase dava para ouvir o documento de texto sussurar: _"Lily, escreva o que pensa... Escreva o que pensa..."_

"_Depois diz que não é doida, falando com o Word... Ok, parei"_

"_Posso continuar daqui?"  
"Ah, mas... Tá, pode sim"_

"_Obrigada. Mas enfim, o Word não estava falando comigo. Eu estava pensando se devia ou não escrever outra matéria para o jornal da escola, sendo a Garota Invisível, falando sobre tudo o que eu descobrira naquela noite. E adivinha o que essa idiota aqui fez?"_

"_Ela escreveu. Ah, desculpa... Essa era uma pergunta para ficar no ar, não era?"_

"_Nossa. Como você percebeu isso?"_

"_Na verdade, eu... Ah. Desculpe"_


	8. Especificamente estúpida

"_No outro dia, eu tive minha primeira conversa com Dorcas depois de ter acusado ela. Tinha acabado de entregar outro texto da Garota Invisível para McGonagall, e Dorcas não estava muito contente por essa palhaçada ter continuado. Acho que nem eu estava tão feliz com isso._

_Mentir para conseguir fama, escrever os segredos das pessoas no jornal... Era uma coisa terrível. Eu estava começando a perceber que monstro eu tinha me tornado. Mas continuei magoando quem eu amava, achando que estava certa"_

-Dorcas! Hey, Dorcas! - gritava, mas ela continuava andando rápido. Estávamos longe da escola, voltando para casa. Ela, quase correndo mais a frente, tentava se livrar de mim. Saí correndo e agarrei o seu braço – Dorcas! É surda, por acaso?

-Não temos mais nada para conversar, Evans – ela respondeu, friamente – Como você provou naquele dia, com suas novas amigas vadias.

-Elas não são minhas amigas – falei rapidamente – Olha, Dorcas, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu – ela revirou os olhos – Sério, eu não queria ter feito aquilo.

-Então porque fez? Por que mentiu pra todo mundo, e ainda me acusou? - ela dizia, com lágrimas nos olhos. As próximas palavras foram quase um sussurro – Por que se tornou um deles?

-Eu.. eu não sei. Mas foi por causa daquele plano maluco que você inventou...

-Agora a culpa é minha, é? Não tente culpar o plano. Você que foi longe demais.

-Longe demais? - estava começando a me irritar – Eu estou seguindo o plano, para desbancar os populares.

-Não, você não está – ela respondeu, apontando um dedo na minha cara – Você se tornou um deles. Cruel, cínica. Ou você acha que falar mal das pessoas por meio de um jornal e de um pseudônimo é legal?

-Isso era o combinado...

-Não, Lily, não era! - agora ela estava quase gritando – Você devia expressar seu ponto de vista, e não acabar com a vida das pessoas! E o tempo todo, você soube que isso era errado! E por quê continuou com essa palhaçada?

-Eu sempre fui invisível – comecei, com a voz trêmula – Nunca fui ninguém. Quando finalmente tenho a chance de ser notada... Não vou desperdiça-la.

Dorcas ficou me encarando por alguns segundos, em silêncio. Finalmente falou:

-Você nunca ligou para isso.

-Mas agora eu...

-Você mudou, Lily. Eu não te conheço mais.

Ela se virou, e se foi. Me deixando ali, parada e sozinha, perdida em mim mesma.

_"Eu não sabia mais o que eu estava fazendo. Nem quem eu era. Quer dizer, onde estava aquela nerd que fazia de tudo para não ser notada? Ela fora substituída por uma garota como todas as outras. Cruel. Ridícula. Que quer, acima de tudo, chamar a atenção._

_Eu estava tão confusa e perdida, achava que nada podia me alcançar. Eu era uma intocável. Bem, até agora"_

-Lily?

Me virei e deparei com Sirius Black.

-Hey, Sirius – cumprimentei, tentando rapidamente esconder as lágrimas – Como vai?

-Você estava conversando com a Meadowes? - perguntou, incrédulo.

-Depende. - respondi – Você ouviu a conversa?

Ele ficou um instante em silêncio, e depois fez que não.

-Na verdade, ela só estava tendo um ataque de "Você era minha melhor amiga, blá, blá, blá". Nada de mais. Topa um sorvete?

Sirius ficou estranho o resto do dia. Ele quase não conversava, e quando eu contei minha famosa piada sobre os tomates atravessando a rua, ele nem ao menos riu. Bem, era uma piada péssima, de qualquer jeito. Mas quando um amigo conta uma piada, não importa se ela for ruim, você tem que rir. Não? É, não.

Fui ao banheiro da sorveteria, e quando voltei, peguei Sirius escrevendo um bilhete em um guardanapo. Só deu para ler um pedacinho antes de ele me notar e esconder o guardanapo.

"_... ela é uma vadia..._"

-Quem é a vadia? - perguntei.

-Sarah, aquela do sexto ano – ele respondeu, tomando seu sorvete – Tá bom isso, né?

-Por que ela é vadia, o que ela fez? - perguntei interessada.

-Ela é mentirosa. Engana as pessoas para conseguir o que quer.

-Tipo o quê?

Sirius deu de ombros.

-Fama.

_"Indireta modo on. É, naquela hora eu não fazia ideia de que na verdade ele estava falando de mim. Sirius Black tinha ouvido toda a conversa, e a burra aqui não percebeu. E Sarah? Ela não tinha nada a ver com isso"_

_"Lily, o jantar tá pronto"_

_"Com licença? Eu estou gravando um vídeo"_

_"Ah, tá, desculpa. Não sabia que estava gravando"_

_"E eu estaria falando sozinha, por quê?"_

_"Sei lá, você é maluca"_

_"Enfim. Lola, a garota da festa, era uma das pessoas mais odiadas da escola. Tirando Dorcas, é claro. Todos sabia que ela havia traido o namorado, e ela caiu muito no nível de popularidade"_

-Nossa – falei, quando Lola passava por nós de cabeça baixa – Ela parece mal.

-É – respondeu Sirius, seguindo meu olhar – Eu acho que isso tudo é culpa da Garota Invisível. Ela não devia ficar se metendo onde não é chamada. Há segredos que é melhor continuarem como segredos.

Sirius foi para a aula, enquanto eu ia no banheiro. Quando cheguei na sala, um pouco atrasada, percebi que o único lugar vago era ao lado de James Potter.

Me pergunto o que aconteceu com o mundo. Ontem mesmo todos queriam sentar ao lado dele, e hoje Potter fica excluído em um canto como se não tivesse passado desodorante. O que eu acho pouco provável.

Sentei ao lado dele sem dizer uma palavra. E assim a aula continuou, eu com a esperança que ele não me mandasse outro bilhetinho idiota. Não sei se dessa vez eu conseguiria dar um soco nele sem ser expulsa. Mas não. Ele continuou em silêncio.

Até o professor estúpido entrar em ação.

-Prova surpresa! - um gemido coletivo foi ouvido – Em duplas! - agora eram palmas. Virei a cabeça rapidamente para procurar Sirius. Atualmente Remus não é uma opção – Nada disso. Com a dupla atual. Podem começar.

-Tá de brincadeira – resmunguei.

-O quê, é tão ruim assim fazer prova comigo? - perguntou James, com um sorriso torto.

-Na verdade, é – respondi, e seu sorriso desapareceu – E se você comentar algo das minhas pernas de novo, eu vou te atirar pela janela.

-Dãã, você está de calças. Não tem como eu falar das suas pernas, já que eu nem sei se elas são realmente suas. Acredite, tem garotas qua tiram as calças e a bunda falsa sai junto.

Não pude deixar de dar uma risadinha.

-Viu? - ele riu também – Não sou tão ruim assim.

Terminamos a prova em quinze minutos, e ficamos conversando sobre bobagens enquanto os outros alunos quebravam a cabeça para terminar as contas.

-E, tipo, onde é que vamos arranjar uma bala de prata? - ele dizia, enquanto eu ria. O assunto da vez eram lobisomens – Só se derreter os talheres da minha mãe, sei lá.

-Ou minha pulseira – falei, mostrando o pulso.

-É, isso daria uma... - ele começou, mas fomos interrompidos pelo professor, que pedia para pararmos com a gritaria.

No almoço, eu me sentei com James, Marlene e com um cara do time de futebol que eu sempre esqueço o nome. Sirius não tinha se juntado a nós, imagino que seja por causa da discussão que ele e James tiveram. Mas, para conferir, perguntei:

-James, você e Sirius brigaram?

Ele pareceu confuso.

-Não, por quê?

-Nada, não.

_"Sirius Black estava me escondendo alguma coisa. Já que ele mentiu sobre a briga, quem sabe o que mais ele poderia fazer? Bem, a coisa mais terrível que ele poderia fazer, ele fez. Vocês se lembram daquele bilhetinho do guardanapo da sorveteria? Ainda bem. Porque ele é importante nessa parte da história"_

Nesse exato momento, Sirius passou atrás da nossa mesa, carregando a bandeja com seu almoço. Uma coisa branca voou para o colo de James. Era um bilhete, e ele o leu com uma expressão indecifrável, depois se levantou.

-O que deu nele? - perguntou Marlene, curiosa.

-Sei lá – respondi, me levantei e corri atrás dele – James! _James!_

-Sai de perto de mim, Evas! - ele berrou, se virando bruscamente. O refeitório ficou em silêncio.

-O quê? - fiquei confusa – Do que você está falando?

-Ah, não sei! Da sua idiotisse, talvez! Não faça essa cara de desentendida, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando!

-Na verdade, não sei, não! - comecei a me irritar – Poderia me explicar, por favor?

-Ah, meu Deus, como eu pude acreditar em você? - ele gritava, agarrando os cabelos – Achei que você fosse uma pessoa legal, mas... - ele apontou um dedo para mim - Você mentiu. Você é a _Garota Invisível._

Meus ombros ficaram tensos. Ninguém ousava respirar. James continuou:

-Negue, Evans, negue! Culpe outro amigo seu por sua estupidez! Continue sendo amiga das pessoas, e depois falando mal delas em um jornal! DIGA! DIGA AGORA, VOCÊ É OU NÃO A GAROTA INVISÍVEL?

-Eu... - comecei. Todos me encaravam.

_"Naquela hora, eu percebi que tinha ido longe demais. Que eu estava errada ao pensar que nada poderia me alcançar. Eu estava contra a parede, não tinha escapatória. Eu poderia continuar negando, mas nunca me sentiria bem com isso. _

_Então eu fiz. Fiz o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo"_

_-_Eu sou a Garota Invisível.


	9. Os Planos Malucos de Dorcas Meadowes

"_Acho que aquele foi o dia mais epicamente épico de todos os tempos. Finalmente, a Garota Invisível tinha se revelado. A rainha perdera sua coroa, e a popular se transformou na pessoa mais odiada da escola toda... JAMES VOCÊ QUER PARAR DE BRINCAR COM ESSE URSINHO?"_

_"Mas eu não estou incomodando ninguém!"_

_"Olha, falta pouco pra eu chamar a polícia"_

O refeitório estava em silêncio. Ninguém nem ousava se mexer. Aos poucos, as pessoas foram absorvendo a informação, e começaram a falar muito rápido, ao mesmo tempo. James estava com uma cara péssima. Decepção.

-Mas... - comecei. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer, mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa – Eu nunca imaginei que se tornaria um meio de humilhação.

-Então porque fez isso? - gritou alguém.

-Eu, sinceramente não sei. Mas vocês não percebem? Está tudo errado! - fiz um gesto com as mãos, indicando todo mundo – Vocês não percebem? Vocês colocam rótulos nas pessoas, machucam elas!

-Ah, agora a culpa é nossa? - disse James.

Parei um segundo, decidindo se aquilo tudo que estava há tempos dentro de mim, comprimido, deveria sair. Bem, é agora ou nunca.

-Na verdade, é sim. A culpa é de vocês. De _todos_ vocês – muitos ficaram boquiabertos – Se vocês não tivessem começado com isso de popularidade, nada disso teria acontecido. Por Deus, todos vocês são iguais! Gostam das mesmas coisas, tem as mesmas opiniões! Por que um grupo de pessoas tem que ser os melhores? - parei para respirar – A maioria de vocês _não faz ideia_ de como é ser julgado. A maioria de vocês não sabe pelo o que eu passei. Pelo o que muitos aqui nessa escola passaram! E ainda ficam se rotulando, pra quê?, é uma forma de se sentir melhor, é isso? Dizer que fulano é feio, fulana é burra... _Quem vocês pensam que são?_

Dava para ouvir os passarinhos do lado de fora. Os alunos fizeram um círculo em torno de mim e de James, para poder acompanhar a novela mexicana de perto. Eles se entreolhavam, mostrando que eu estava certa.

-Nós podemos ser os piores julgadores do mundo, Lily – disse James em voz baixa – Mas você...

-Eu não estou certa, sei disso! - gritei – E nunca estive! Eu só queria poder viver em um lugar onde não há diferenças. E que as pessoas não julguem só pela aparência. Posso não estar certa, mas pelo menos eu tentei.

Baixei a cabeça e estava me preparando para fugir dali, mas ouvi uma voz que me fez mudar de ideia:

-Eu acho que você está certa.

Me virei e deparei com a pessoa que eu mais precisava naquele momento.

Dorcas.

-O quê? - sussurrei. Ela se aproximou.

-É, eu acho que você está certa. Você fez idiotisse, todos sabem – percebi que aquele não era um bom momento para dizer que a ideia fora toda dela – Mas foi por um motivo legal.

Sorri.

-Concordo – disse Remus – Acho que a gente precisa de alguém com iniciativa para mudar o mundo.

-Vocês são pirados, sério – disse Marlene McKinnon – A garota fala mal de todo mundo no jornal da escola, e ainda dizem que ela está _certa_? De que planetas vocês são?

-Tenho certeza que não do mesmo que o seu. Onde se fabricam garotas populares, fúteis e com uma mínima capacidade cerebral – falei, antes de perceber o que estava dizendo. Os alunos seguraram as risadas.

-Evans – chamou James – Você escolheu o motivo certo, mas fez a coisa errada. E ainda espera que alguém aqui te perdoe?

-Na verdade, não. Eu posso conviver com o ódio de todos vocês. Já aguentei isso por anos, não é? Não vai fazer muita diferença.

_"E, com isso, sai do meio da galera, sendo acompanhada por Dorcas e Remus"_

_"Uma saída espetacular, devo dizer"_

_"Eu te deixei de boca aberta"_

_"Não é todo dia que uma ruiva temperamental dá um discurso de como ser um ser humano decente para a escola toda"_

_"Uau. Isso foi um elogio?"_

_"Isso quer dizer que você fez barraco"_

_"Ah. Deixa pra lá"_

-Acho que você vai ser declarada a pessoa mais humanitária da escola – disse Dorcas, se jogando na minha cama.

-E a mais vadia também, não se esqueça – completei. Tínhamos saído da escola. Ninguém se importou com isso. Acho que os professores estavam até contentes de termos saído, menos problemas – Eu nunca devia ter começado com a Garota Invisível.

-Você não percebe, fez um bem para essa escola – comentou Remus – Mostrou o quão idiotas eles são.

-Mas serei odiada pelo resto da vida – falei – Peraí, eu não ligo a mínima pra isso. Quem quer Toddynho?

-Eu quero um – Dorcas disse rapidamente – Mas você não pode ser odiada. Sua vida será um inferno.

-E ela já não é?

-Imagina chegar todos os dias na escola e ser apontada pelos corredores, ser motivo de chacota de todos, não conseguir apresntar trabalhos, futuramente não ganhar boas oportunidades na cidade...

-Tá, deu, Dorcas – falei – Já entendi.

-Então! Temos que fazer algo!

Remus suspirou e eu revirei os olhos.

-Dorc's, a última fez que a gente fez algo, não sei se você lembra, mas eu passei a ser odiada pela escola toda.

-Isso não vem ao caso – ela disse rapidamente – O que importa é o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente.

_"Lá vem Dorcas e seus planos malucos. Não se exatamente porque ela queria limpar minha barra, já que na última vez que eu tentei fazer isso, ela foi a culpada de tudo. Mas acho que ela sentiu pena de mim, pela minha humilhação pública, e depois pela minha reviravolta muito comentada. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa: não importava o que a gente fizesse, eu nunca seria perdoada"_

_"Isso é verdade"_

_"Metido"_

_"Você está no meu quarto, na minha casa, usando a minha câmera e meu notebook, peidando na minha cama, e depois eu sou o metido?"_

_"É. E eu não estou peidando na sua cama"_

_"Eu senti um arzinho"_

_"A janela está aberta"_

_"Mas o vento não tem cheiro de cocô, não é? AAII! Não precisa exagerar!"_

_-_Isso não vai dar certo.

-Quem disse?

-Eu, oras – falei – Sério, Dorcas, isso é loucura.

-Combina bem com você, então.

-Mas eu não posso simplesmente... - fiquei em silêncio, enquanto um grupo de alunos passava por nós.

-Eu lembro dessa conversa – disse Dorcas – Ela aconteceu no começo dessa fic, enquanto estávamos decidindo se você iria ou não se tornar popular.

-Você sabe que isso não vai dar certo.

-Como é que não pode dar certo, garota? - ela perguntou, em voz alta – É incrivelmente brilhante.

-Como era o plano para me tornar popular – falei, e ela suspirou.

-Não dá pra conversar com você, é brincadeira...

Dorcas foi ao banheiro, e eu fiquei esperando no pátio da escola. Estávamos esperando o treino de futebol acabar para podermos ter a reunião da equipe do jornal da escola. Eu não sabia se queria ou não ir. Tinha certeza que McGonagall ia começar com um discurso de "Eu avisei, blá, blá, blá". E não estava nem um pouco afim de ver isso.

O sol estava se pondo, e o céu estava cor-de-rosa. Observei os garotos do time de futebol saírem do campo, suados e rindo sem parar. James estava junto, e eu me encolhi para não ser notada. Ele tentava rir com os outros, mas quando ninguém estava vendo, ele ficava com uma cara péssima.

_"Só pra constar, ele estava super gostoso, todo suado e sem camisa"_

_"JAMES!"_

Os garotos desapareceram dentro da escola, e senti alguém sentar no banco ao meu lado. Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que era Sirius. Ficamos em silêncio.

-Você me odeia? - perguntei. Ele demorou um tempo para responder.

-Acho que não. Você fez merda. Mas eu te entendo – olhei para ele – Até eu ás vezes me sinto perdido nesse estranho mundo dos populares.

-Por quê me denunciou? Podia ter falado que sabia de tudo, e eu poderia ter parado. Já estava querendo desistir disso mesmo.

Sirius suspirou.

-É complicado. Na verdade foi por causa de James.

-Como assim?

-Eu não me aproximei de vocês porque achei interessante Remus ter ligado uma torradeira com um abacaxi, bem, foi um pouco por isso, mas em maioria... Foi porque James pediu.

-Wow, wow, wow. Explica direito esse negócio – falei, e ele riu do meu desespero.

-Acho que isso é James que vai ter que contar – falou, observando o céu – Mas primeiro vocês tem que fazer as pazes.

-Acho difícil, ele me odeia – resmunguei.

-Bem, é.

O encarei.

-Sabe, você devia fazer eu me sentir melhor.

-Não importa o que eu diga, você nunca vai acreditar – continuei encarando ele – Ok, ok. James gosta de você. Só está irritado.

-Não acredito – disse.

-Eu disse que você não ia acreditar, mas você não acreditou – ele fez cara de confuso – Como?

Começamos a rir, mas o tempo de alegria logo passou.

-A gente se vê, ruiva – disse Sirius, se levantando e colocando a mochila nas costas. Ele começou a ir em direção á rua, mas se virou para mim na metade do caminho – Faz um favor? Tenta consertar a situação.

Assenti levemente com a cabeça, e ele se foi.

_"Eu não sabia dessa parte. Você nunca me conta as coisas mais importantes, né, ruiva?"_

_"Isso não é importante"_

_"Claro que é! Sirius estava praticamente dizendo para você começar com o plano..."_

_"Ele não fazia ideia"_

_"Claro que fazia. Ele lê mentes"_

_"James? Cale a boca"_

Na hora que eu mais precisava, faltava coragem. James estava mais a frente no corredor, e eu não conseguia falar com ele. O garoto pegava seu casaco no armário, se preparando para sair. De repente, ele se virou, mas eu consegui me esconder atrás da parede a tempo. Segundos depois ele atravassou o corredor e saiu pela porta da frente.

Não sei o que deu em mim. Fico decidida a pedir desculpas, e quando chega a hora, não sai nada. O medo de ele começar a gritar novamente também assusta.

E minha chance de resolver tudo se foi.

-Droga – resmunguei, fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça na parede.

-Pelo o menos você teve a intenção – levei um susto, mas ao me virar vi que era apenas Dorcas – Tem certeza que não quer outro meio de se desculpar?

Pensei um pouco. Era minha única chance. E ainda tinha a possibilidade de ajudar várias outras pessoas. Suspirei.

-Ok, desisto. Vamos do seu jeito.

Ela sorriu, deu uns pulinhos costumeiros e me arrastou para a reunião do jornal.

_"Digamos que Dorcas tinha uma ideia bem... Interessante para fazer as pessoas me perdoarem. Mesmo que eu não me importe, não conseguiria viver com aquele ódio para sempre, e tive que aceitar. De qualquer jeito ela ia por em prática esse novo plano, mas com minha ajuda seria bem mais fácil._

_Como ela dissera, "Se não puder se juntar a eles, faça com que eles se juntem a você"_


	10. Três impopulares mudam o mundo

"_A primeira fase do meu plano ia começar logo que eu tivesse certeza que isso não desencadearia uma Terceira Guerra Mundial"_

_"Você quer dizer, quarta"_

_"Não, James, teceira"_

_"Você esqueceu de contar a guerra de comida que tivemos na cantina, na segunda série... Que foi?"_

-Dorcas...

-E tem essa garota aqui, que sabe tocar sete instrumentos...

-Hey, Dorcas...

-Seria legal colocá-la, embora suas habilidades não sejam nada comparadas as daquele garoto, o que toma suco pelo nariz...

-DORCAS, PELAMORDEDEUS, ME ESCUTA! - ela deu um pulo na cadeira, e depois ficou em silêncio – Deu agora?

-O mundo acabou, por acaso? - perguntou.

-O _seu_ vai acabar, se você não me escutar – ela finalmente parou quieta – Larga a caneta – ela o fez. Baguncei seus cabelos, em seguida fazendo voz de bebê – Muito bem, Dorquinhas! Você quer biscoito? Quer biscoito?

-Direto ao ponto, Evans.

-Você quer biscoito ou não?

-Não, obrigada.

-Tudo bem, não tinha mesmo.

Dorcas revirou os olhos e me encarou.

-Ok, ok... Só estou feliz que fizemos as pazes – ela sorriu levemente – Olha só, eu acho sinceramente que seu plano é uma completa bobagem, e que eu vou me ferrar mais ainda. Quero dizer, não gostavam que eu falasse dos populares, e agora...

-Agora eles vão te adorar, Lily – respondeu ela calmamente – Você está fazendo exatamente o contrário do que seu eu vadia fez.

-Nossa, obrigada – resmunguei.

-E eles seriam loucos se não gostassem do que você vai fazer. Eles podem continuar te odiando, mas vão reconhecer que você está tentando.

_"Bom, era um plano extremamente idiota. E em nenhum momento desse vídeo eu disse se ele funcionou ou não"_

_"O que dá um toque de suspense á coisa"_

_"Cale a boca, Sherlock Holmes. Bem, o plano era basicamente..."_

_"O contrário do outro"_

_"E eu tinha que..."_

_"Gastar muito tempo buscando informações"_

_"Você quer vir explicar isso? Vem, vem. Faz melhor que eu"_

_"Bem, era um plano que... Lily, Dorcas e Remus participavam... E era tipo, uma coisa assim, tipo... Sério, Lily, por que você tá rindo? Um bicho mordeu sua bunda, por acaso? Ah, sério, desisto"_

-Dezessete pessoas tentaram me matar hoje, e mais quarenta e duas me lançaram olhares assasinos. Bom, isso foi o que eu contei – falei, abrindo o armário e pegando os livros.

-Como tentaram te matar? - perguntou Dorcas pouco interessada, tomando chá gelado com um canudinho do Batman.

-Livros cairam "acidentalmente" em meus pés, portas foram abertas em minha cara, esbarrei com trocentas pessoas e ainda fiquei trancada no banheiro.

-Nossa – disse ela, sem muita emoção – E como você conseguiu sair de lá?

Dei de ombros.

-Passei por baixo da porta.

-Mas o buraco é minímo...

-Por que você acha que meu cabelo está bagunçado? - ironizei, revirando os olhos. Ela resmungou algo como "Está sempre assim", que também poderia ser "Minha mãe que diz". Vou ficar com a segunda opção.

Sirius passou andando pelo corredor, junto com James. Nenhum dos dois me dirigiu o olhar.

-Dorcas – chamei calmamente – Acho que estou começando a gostar do seu plano.

_"Senhoras e senhores, a segunda temporada das idiotices está aberta!_

_Não sei o que deu em mim para mudar de ideia tão rápido... Na verdade, sei sim. A frase anterior era só pra dar suspense á coisa. Acontece que eu estava tão mal com James me ignorando, que poderia fazer qualquer coisa para ele me perdoar"_

_"Owwn, que fofo! Aconteceu isso mesmo?"_

_"Claro que não"_

_"Ah, Lily, isso não tem gra-EU VI! EU VI TU PISCANDO! AGORA NÃO ADIANTA FUGIR! EU TENHO OLHOS DE TIGRE, VIU?"_

-Isso é cansativo – resmunguei. Era tarde da noite, tipo, umas oito e meia. E eu estava morrendo de sono – Sério, Dorcas, chega de blogs por hoje.

-Na-na-ni-na-não – respondeu, com os olhos vidrados na tela do computador – Vamos terminar de uma vez isso. Tu sabe que vai ter que fazer isso várias vezes, não é? - resmunguei alguma coisa indefinida – E aí, já fez o texto?

Mostrei para ela o que eu tinha feito, e ela riu.

-Como você acha que vai ser perdoada pela escola toda com um texto de meia página? - eu a encarei – Tá, bom, tá bom, vou ler.

Vinte minutos depois ela estava pulando pelo quarto. É, isso mesmo. Ela demorou vinte minutos para ler meia página.

-Isso é brilhante! Brilhante!

-Não tá cansada, não? - perguntei. Eu estava começando a me cansar por ela – Hoje tivemos Educação Física.

-É, e Educação Física serve para fazer viciados em chocolate como _você_ não se tornarem obesos.

-Como _você_? - eu ri. Dorcas não era nem um pouco gorda. Pelo contrário, era esquelética. Mas ela sempre me contrariava quando o assunto era peso, e chegou uma hora que eu cansei de dizer o quanto ela era magra, e entrei na onda. Dorcas me jogou uma almofada, que ironicamente era em formato de biscoito.

-Não tem graça. Mudando de assinto... Lily Evans, onde você aprendeu a escrever tão bem assim?

-Eu leio muito – dei de ombros.

-Ah, é, esqueci que você leu Hugo Cabret em uma hora e meia – ela revirou os olhos.

-Mas aquele não conta, a maioria das páginas eram com figuras.

Os olhos dela brilharam.

_"LIVROOS COM FIGURAAS! LILY, ME EMPRESTA? PORFAVOOOR!"_

_"A reação da Dorcas foi exatamente essa"_

_"Está me comparando com uma garota?"_

_"Não sou eu que estou usando batom aqui"_

_"EU COMI MORANGOS, OK? MORANGOS?"_

_"Sirius, por favor, faça com que ele nunca esqueça desse dia"_

-Depois de toda a bagunça que você criou, ainda espera que qualquer texto seu seja publicado no jornal?

A equipe do jornal da escola me encarava friamente.

-Profa. McGonagall, isso é diferente – tentei me salvar – Eu estou amenizando a bagunça – Mas ela não pareceu convencida – Olha, você ao menos leu o texto? É um pedido de desculpas extremo! Eu estou quase me ajoelhando diante daqueles que me fizeram passar por idiota por tantos anos...

-Eu entendo isso – ela me cortou – A Garota Invisível pede desculpas. Mas e o outro texto? Você continua falando sobre as pessoas sem permissão...

-Mas isso não faz mal, já que eu estou falando _bem _das pessoas. Elas não vão se importar de ter suas habilidades secretas publicadas em um jornal, certo?

Ela ficou um pouco em silêncio, me encarando.

-Por que isso? Por que de uma hora para a outra você resolveu mudar do seu assunto principal, dos populares para os não populares?

-Porque... - comecei, olhando para o chão – Acho que todos merecem uma chance de brilhar.

_"Resumindo, McGonagall publicou meus textos. Meu pedido de desculpas e ainda uma matéria sobre três alunos, não populares, que ninguém sabia que existiam até eu escrever sobre eles."_

_"Isso causou uma reviravolta tremenda na escola. Até hoje me lembro de cada palavra que você escreveu naquele pedido de desculpas..."_

_"James, você pregou ele na parede"_

_"Continue contando a história, por favor"_

_"Então, de uma hora para a outra, as classes socias de Hogwarts estavam totalemente bagunçadas. Os populares perceberam que existiam outras pessoas com os mesmos gostos e hobbies que eles, e literalmente ficaram perdidos. Esses três alunos fizeram história. Provaram que o mundo não gira em torno daqueles com a melhor aparência. _

_Na verdade, acho que fui eu que provei isso._

_Eu fiz história._

_O que é bem merecido, depois das confusões que eu me meti._

_Mas elas não param por aqui"_


	11. Mensagem de aliens e um palavrão bem alt

"_Aquela matéria desencadeou um grande ataque de gritos de surpresa na escola. Não só a Garota Invisível tinha voltado com tudo, mas ela mudara seu assunto principal. Ela passou daqueles que todos falavam, para aqueles que nunca ninguém ouvira falar, e por isso era tão interessante"_

_"Claro, era um plano criado por mim"_

_"Dorcas? Como você entrou aqui?"_

_"Eu tenho meus contatos"_

_"E onde está James?"_

_"Moldando o barro. Soltando a trança. Fazendo número dois. No troninho..."_

_"Ok, já entendi"_

-Eu não acredito!

-Olha!

-Que legal, como ela consegue fazer isso?

-Aquela desgraçada...

Comentários de todo o tipo envolviam a escola naquela manhã. E eles pareciam aumentar de volume quando eu passava. Grande parte dos alunos achou interessante a minha matéria, e aceitou o pedido de desculpas. Mas, como sempre, havia aqueles que nunca parariam de me detestar.

Marlene McKinnon era um deles.

Aparentemente, ela não gostou que eu mudei o assunto principal, que eram os populares, e começar a falar sobre uma coisa, com suas palavras, absolutamente sem nexo e irrelevante para a sociedade.

-Ela não sabe de nada – disse Dorcas – Ela só quer aparecer.

_"GENTE, OLHA EU AÍ!"_

_"Dorcas"_

_"Quê?"_

_"Menos. Bem menos"_

Com relação a James e Sirius, bem, eu não fazia ideia. Não vi nenhum dos dois até o terceiro período, e grande parte das aulas eles fazem comigo. Imagino qual seria o motivo do atraso.

-Hey, Evans! - gritou alguém do outro lado do corredor. Era uma garota que eu conhecia de passagem, e que se voltara contra mim quando todos descobriram a história da Garota Invisível. Ela levantou um exemplar do jornal – Bela matéria.

Vários alunos ficaram me observando depois disso. Eu havia feito tudo para não chamar a atenção. Roupas básicas, all star e cabelo solto, com uma fraja que não deixa ninguém ver nada (como diz Dorcas). Mas não parecia estar adiantando, pois eu atraia olhares curiosos onde quer que eu fosse.

-Me ajuda a cavar um buraco no chão? - pedi a Remus, enquanto sentávamos no fundo da sala de Geometria – Eu quero enfiar a minha cabeça em um.

Ele deu um sorrisinho, e voltou a copiar o meu dever. Olhei para a porta no exato momento em que James Potter entrou.

_"Ele olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos, ajoelhou-se, e com um suspiro coletivo de todas as garotas da sala, ele me pediu em casamento... Alguém acionou uma lavanca tecnológica, e pétalas de rosas vermelhas choveram sobre os alunos..."_

_"Dorcas. Eu vou te atirar pela janela"_

_"Mas isso poderia ter acontecido!"_

_"Você nem estava lá!"_

Ele me lançou um olhar, e deu um sorisso triste. Vi que junto com seus livros, ele carregava o jornal da escola. Sirius entrou atŕas dele, e sem disfarçar, mostrou o polegar para mim, sorrindo.

-O que tem entre você e Sirius Black? - perguntou Remus. Dei de ombros.

-Ele me ajudou com uma coisa. Com um conflito interno.

_"Um conflito interno que Dorcas criara, para falar a verdade"_

_"Hey, nem vem! Se não fosse por mim, você nunca sairia daquela"_

_"Ai, tô brincando, sua fofa"_

_"É melho que esteja mes... Ai, Lily! Sai de cima de mim! Não, cócegas não! AHHH!"_

Meu celular tremeu e eu dei graças á todos os deuses existentes que ele estava no mudo. Se não estivesse, provavelmente eu teria que lavar o fuca do professor com a língua. Abri a mensagem, de um número desconhecido:

_"tmsq cv – J"_

Franzi a testa para a tela do celular, o escondendo em baixo da classe. Mostrei para Remus, mas ele não reconhecera o número, e também não fazia ideia do que significava. Provavelmente era engano, mas para prevenir, mostrei para Dorcas no intervalo.

-É óbvio – disse ela – "Temos que conversar". E James mandou isso.

-Como é que você tradiziu isso? - perguntei surpresa.

-Em que mundo você vive? - ela riu – Todo mundo fala assim.

"Só os aliens como você", pensei, mas não quis pronunciar, com medo de levar um soco.

Meu celular tocou novamente, e eu e Dorcas grudamos as cabeças para ler a mensagem.

_"Depois da aula, no campo – J"_

-Lily – começou Dorcas – Ele te ama – encarei ela, meio rindo – É sério, olha o jeito que ele escreve!

-É um celular, Dorc's. Só tem um jeito de escrever – respondi. Ela deu de ombros e se virou para ir para o refeitório. Fechei a porta do meu armário e me virei.

Dando de cara com Marlene McKinnon.

Livros voaram pelo corredor, e bolinhas coloridas que eram meus bottons se espalharam pelo chão quando caímos uma em cima da outra. Marlene ficou por baixo, e ela me olhava com ódio. Várias pessoas riam. Eu ia me levantar, mas ela segurou meu braço e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

-Isso não vai ficar assim, Garota Invisível. Se você acha que pode fazer idiotas subirem de nível, tudo bem. Mas vai ter volta.

Olhei para ela, sorrindo.

-E você acha que eu tenho medo de você?

Levantei-me, recolhi minhas coisas e fui para o refeitório, sem olhar para trás.

_"Não entendi"_

_"Nossa, Dorcas Meadowes não entende alguma coisa. Que novidade..."_

_"To boiando"_

_"McKinnon estava com raiva porque achava que, com minha ajuda, todos da escola acabariam com a mesma classe social. Todos virariam populares, ou melhor, não haveriam mais populares. E isso era o fim da picada"_

_"Ah... Mas por que picada? Estava acontecendo uma infestação de mosquitos, por acaso?"_

-Lily?

Me virei e deparei com Mackenzie Fanny, uma das garotas da minha matéria. Ela tinha um incrível talento com música, e eu decobri (bem, Dorcas descobriu) isso no seu blog.

-Posso me sentar?

-Claro! - respondi, sorrindo – Junte-se á mesa dos brinquedos quebrados.

-Olha, eu queria dizer que eu achei muito legal você ter escrito aquela matéria – ela olhava para a sua bandeja enquanto falava – E acho que você está absolutamente certa nos quesitos de popularidade – ela olhou em volta para se certificar que não tinha ninguém olhando – E depois que você escreveu sobre minhas músicas, muitas pessoas que eu nunca tinha visto na vida vieram falar comigo, como se fossem meus melhores amigos.

Eu ri.

-Não se preocupe, eles são assim – falei – Sempre se metendo na vida dos outros.

Mackenzie Fanny era uma pessoa incrível. Ficamos conversando o resto do almoço (o que deixou Dorcas com um pouco de ciúmes) e descobrimos que temos muita coisa em comum.

Conforme o dia ia passando, eu ia ficando cada vez mais nervosa. A hora do meu encontro com James estava chegando, e eu não sabia exatamente o que ele queria. Me xingar? Pedir desculpas? Não, pedir desculpas que não é. Eu que devia fazer isso, não? Mas eu já o fiz. Então... PÁRA AGORA SE NÃO DÁ CONFUSÃO!

O sinal de final da aula bateu, e todos os alunos saíram correndo como se eles fossem batatas rolando a ladeira, ou javalis fugindo de uma onda gigante de Ki-suco.

A escola estava praticamente vazia, e eu passei no banheiro antes de seguir para o campo de futebol, para prevenir qualquer feijão no dente ou cabelo fora do lugar. Fui pegar o celular no bolso traseiro do jeans, e percebi que ele não estava lá.

_"Eu entrei em desespero. Meu precioso havia sumido! Tentei me lebrar de onde ele pudesse ter caído, mas a única resposta que me veio á mente foi improvavel demais para acreditar._

_Mas as tragédias não paravam por aí._

_Quando fui sair do banheiro, a porta não abria. E aí eu tive certeza. Tinha alguém tentando me ferrar. E eu já sabia muito bem quem era._

_McKinnon."_


	12. Senhorita Mentirosa

_"ÔÔ LILY, CADÊ O PAPEL?"_

Gritei pedindo por socorro até minha voz ficar rouca, e chutei a porta do banheiro até torcer o tornozelo. Mal podendo caminhar, me arrastei para um canto do banheiro e sentei, esperando alguém vir me salvar.

Hogwarts era uma escola denominada por muitos como "de rico". Claro que muita gente aqui não era rica, mas mesmo assim a mensalidade era alta. Por esse motivo, havia coisas chiques em toda a parte, como relógios no banheiro. Acho que isso servia para mostrar ás pessoas que elas estavam gastando muito tempo fazendo suas necessidades. Mas no meu caso, mostrava que eu estava quinze minutos atrasada. E para um encontro entre dois alunos que estão no limite entre a amizade e o ódio, quinze minutos era_ muito tempo._

Sem perceber, comecei a chorar. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa: se eu não aparecesse, as chances de James me perdoar iam pro beleléu. E isso era uma coisa que eu não podia me dar o luxo de acontecer. Sequei as lágrimas com força, me repreendendo por ser tão fraca. Respirei fundo, e olhei para cima. Conseguia ver, pela janela do banheiro, que estava começando a escurecer.

Espera... A JANELA!

_"É surpreendente o fato de que Lily Evans demorou quase vinte minutos para notar que banheiros tem janelas"_

_"Dorcas, cale a boca. Você não faz ideia pelo o que eu tive que passar"_

_"Se fosse eu, conseguiria sair dessa bem rapidinho"_

_"Como?"_

_"Eu sempre carrego um estoque de comida em minha mochila. Era só usar a manteiga"_

Pela primeira vez na vida, pensei seriamente em começar a acompanhar minha mãe em suas dietas malucas. Não que eu fosse gorda. Mas o fato de que eu não conseguia nem passar a bunda por uma janela era deprimente.

Eu estava entalada. Com as pernas para dentro do banheiro, e o tronco e os braços para o lado de fora, balançando inutilmente no ar. Eu não tinha percebido uma coisa, que era realmente importante se você queria pular uma janela: ela ficava no terceiro andar. Se eu por um milagre conseguisse me soltar, teria que ter a sorte de cair para o lado de dentro da escola, ou viraria omelete de Lily. O que não deve ser muito apetitoso.

Se eu começasse a gritar, as pessoas iriam me ver e rir de mim. Se alguém entrasse no banheiro, também ia rir. Eu estava sem saída. A única coisa que eu tinha para fazer era apreciar a vista. O que não era muito convidadivo se você está pendurado pela bunda em uma janela a três andares do chão.

De repente, ouvi um barulho. Não, não era da minha calça rasgando. Alguém batia na porta do banheiro.

_"Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver uma tiazinha da limpeza. Elas tem chaves mágicas que abrem todas as portas da escola, e com um pouco de força e muitos produtos de limpeza, ela me desentalou. E depois ficou me encarando como se eu fosse uma louca, é claro"_

_"Lily, não tem nenhuma pessoa na face da Terra que não saiba que você é louca. Aquilo foi só para comprovar o que já estava comprovado"_

_"Se já estava comprovado, para que comprovar?"_

_"Porque se comprovarmos uma coisa já comprovada, ela será considerada como uma comprovação comprova..."_

_"O QUE ESSA LOIRA AGUADA TÁ FAZENDO NO MEU LUGAR?"_

_"Ah, começou..."_

_"Eu sou a melhor amiga dela, ok? Hunf"_

_"E daí? Sai, macaca, sai, o camarote é meu"_

_"Voltando para a história..."_

A tia da limpeza não concordara em me emprestar seu carrinho de rodinhas. Minha intenção era me deixar nele e ir dando impulso com a perna boa. Era óbvio que ela não me emprestaria. Ela sabe que estamos no terceiro andar.

Eu tentava andar o mais rápido que meu pé conseguia. O que era super lento. E ainda por cima, eu estava fedendo a Vanish. Para resumir as cenas seguntes:

andei com dor.

cai das escadas.

cai da outra escada.

tropecei nas escadas.

cheguei ao pátio da escola.

Ao longe, não conseguia enxergar se havia alguém no campo, e rezava para que James ainda estivesse lá. A descida era longa, e eu pensei seriamente na possibilidade de deitar no chão e descer rolando. Pouparia tempo.

Cheguei ao meu destino tendo certeza que meu tornozelo em pouco tempo iria se desfazer em pedacinhos microscópicos, de tão grande que era a dor. Mas isso nem era o pior: James não estava mais lá. Me joguei na grama, amaldiçoando até sétima geração da família Mckinnon. Aquela vadia ia me pagar.

Depois de acalmar os nervos, levantei-me para ir embora.

E depois percebi que tinha esquecido minha mochila no banheiro.

Definitivamente, esse não é meu dia.

_"Minha mãe me meteu a boca por ter demorado tanto. Depois me xingou mais ainda por ter forçado o pé. E depois teve uma crise de nervosismo porque sua filhinha estava machucada"_

_"Lily, sua mãe é meio doida, não acha?"_

_"É, a Lily puxou a ela"_

_"Vocês estão conspirando contra mim agora, por acaso? Não eram vocês que estavam brigando trinta segundos atrás?"_

_"Mas isso foi trinta segundos atrás. Já é passado"_

James nem ao menos olhava na minha cara. Sei lá, só acho que ele _deveria_ ter percebido que eu me machuquei e não pude ir, ou que não tinha entendido a mensagem, mas nãão... A estupidez dele não tem fronteiras. Já estava começando a ficar com uma raiva de James. Eu não precisava me desculpar com ele, afinal. Não fiz nada que pudesse prejudicá-lo.

Mas então _porque_ eu estava tão desespereda para conseguir seu perdão?

Isso é uma coisa que provavelmente nunca descobriremos.

Na hora do almoço, eu finalmente resolvi falar com James. Fui atrás dele quando ele ia pegar a sobremesa.

-James – chamei, e ele me ignorou – Hey, James! Eu realmente não quero fazer barraco de novo, sabe?

Ele se virou para mim.

-O que você quer, Evans?

-Conversar.

-Eu já disse tudo que tinha que dizer – ele se virou para sair, mas eu me adiantei e peguei no seu braço.

-Mas eu não! Por que continua me ignorando, mesmo depois de eu ter pedido desculpas, me humilhado publicamente...

-Não são um punhado de palavras vazias que me farão mudar de ideia.

Soltei o braço dele, e meu corpo pareceu murchar.

_-Palavras vazias?_

-Não importa o que você diga, Lily – ele deu um riso irônico – Você não vai me convencer. As pessoas não mudam assim de uma hora para a outra. Tudo que você escreveu era mentira. Não sobre os alunos, sobre _você. _Esse seu pedido de desculpas... Se existe uma pessoa que não liga a mínima para seus colegas, essa pessoa é você. Você só diz mentiras. _Você é uma mentira._

-Eu sou uma mentira? - sussurrei – Então por que você conversava comigo? E porque diabos seu melhor amigo se tornou o meu de uma hora para a outra? Sirius disse que você que pediu para ele fazer isso. Por quê? Por que você se importa?

-Quem disse que eu me importo? - ele tentou disfarçar, mas eu continuei. A essa hora nossa conversa estava chamando mais atenção do que eu gostaria.

-Se você não se importa, porque teve aquela reação quando descobriu que eu era a Garota Invisível? - perguntei – Porque me ajudou naquela festa do Matt? Porque mandou Sirius conversar comigo? Por que?

Ele parecia não saber o que responder. Abria a boca e a fechava várias vezes, mas sem emitir nenhum som. Dei uma risadinha.

-Foi o que eu imaginava – me virei para sair, quando ele gritou:

-Isso não tem nada a ver com você, Evans! Está imaginando coisas. E quer saber? Eu me importo. Mas não com você. E sim com meus amigos, aqueles que você machucou. Não importa o que você faça, ou o que você diga. Você nunca vai deixar de ser uma vadia.

_"Uau. Essa foi tensa."_

_"Sem me preocupar com mais nada, eu saí correndo de lá. Momentos depois eu me debulhava em lágrimas, sendo consolada por Dorcas. Ou pelo que ela achava que era um consolo"_

_"Ei!"_

_"Mas isso realmente tinha passado dos limites. E eu percebi com um choque, no meio daquela multidão, ouvindo o cara com quem eu queria me desculpar me chamar de vadia. E no fim, eu sabia que tudo que ele dizia era verdade. Mas tinha algo a mais. Já estava acostumada com as pessoas jogando a verdade na minha cara, já que eu não tinha a capacidade de perceber ela. Mas naquele momento, não era qualquer pessoa. Era ele. E eu finalmente percebi. E foi demais para mim._

_Eu estava completamente apaixonada por James Potter"_


	13. Se for pra acabar com a vida

"_Duas semanas se passaram, e eu não troquei nem uma palavra com James Potter. Não que tivéssemos alguma coisa para conversar. Eu amava ele, ele me odiava, e fim de papo. Nada que eu fizesse poderia mudar isso, já que ele não acreditaria em mim. Na verdade, nem eu acreditaria em mim mesma."_

_"Nossa. Isso deve ter sido bom para sua auto-estima"_

_"Não se mete._

_E nessas semanas, coisas realmente irritantes aconteceram comigo. Coisas que Dorcas insistia que era culpa do destino. Como se o destino pudesse colocar pó-de-mico no seus shorts de Educação Física e explodir seu almoço"_

_"Uma vez o destino me fez tropeçar e cair no meio da rua"_

_"James, seus cadarços estavam desamarrados"_

_"DESTINO!"_

-Eu realmente não sei como isso aconteceu – falei.

Depois do incidente do pó-de-mico, eu fui mandada para a diretoria. Para meu pesar, Dumbledore havia saído, e eu tive que me explicar para a Profa. McGonagall. Não que ela não fosse legal, mas com Dumbledore a gente riria da situação e eu ainda ganharia bala.

Dessa vez, não tinha bala.

-Seu trabalho sumiu. Seu almoço explodiu. Seu uniforme está infectado – disse Mcgonagall – Alguma coisa está errada.

Olhei para o lado e observei como as flores de plástico amareladas e empoeiradas do escritório de McGonagall eram belas.

-Lily, eu quero ajudar – disse ela, ao ver que eu não respondia – Isso é sério.

-Ok então – disse, me virando para ela – Quer saber o que está acontecendo? Acontece que uma pessoa nessa escola realmente me odeia e está tentando destruir minha vida.

-Agora a coisa está começando a ficar interessante – murmurrou McGonagall, se recostando no espaldar da cadeira - E você desconfia de alguém?

-Marlene McKinnon – respondi, sem hesitar.

-Isso é uma acusação muito séria – ela franziu o cenho.

-Mas você que perguntou... Ah, deixa pra lá.

-Só tem uma coisa que você pode fazer – ela foi se ergueendo lentamente da cadeira, em um gesto dramático – Investigar o caso.

-Oh meu Deus – exclamei, sem poder acreditar – Você é uma agente secreta da CIA!

-O quê? Não! - ela acenou com a mão, mas pareceu mais contente – Só acho que você deve arranjar mais provas e _depois_ acusar McKinnon.

-Mas... Você acredita que tenha sido ela?

-Bem, _alguém_ tem que ser o culpado – McGonagall deu de ombros – Agora vá para sua aula, se não vai chegar atrasada.

Me levantei e fui sair, mas quando eu cheguei na porta, me virei.

-Professora McGonagall? - chamei, e ela ergueu a cabeça dos seus papéis – Como exatamente eu vou descobrir quem está por trás disso?

-Elementar, meu caro Watson.

_"Essa conversa foi realmente útil em duas coisas: Primeiro, eu vou comprar um livro do Sherlock Holmes para McGonagall de aniversário. Ou um binóculo infravermelho, ainda não me decidi. E segundo: Eu ia começar a investigar."_

_"Você fez isso errado"_

_"Coméqueé?"_

_"Você investigou, mas esqueceu de usar uma boina xadrez e um charuto"_

_"James?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Vai dormir, vai"_

_"MAS VOCÊ TÁ NA MINHA CAMA"_

_"E o sofá existe pra quê?"_

_"Para a gente se aga..."_

_"NÃO TERMINA ESSA FRASE!"_

_"Se agachar e fazer musculação, era isso que eu ia dizer"_

-Você realmente acha que foi ela? - perguntou Mackenzie, quando íamos ao banheiro, com a aula quase no fim. Quando ela apareceu, Dorcas misteriosamente sumiu. Ela ficou nove anos comigo como sua única amiga, e vice-versa, e agora que Mackenzie é minha amiga, ela tem constantes crises de ciúmes.

Não que eu não goste disso.

Fala sério, todo mundo ama ser amado.

-O que você quer dizer? - perguntei, me aproximando do espelho para arrumar o cabelo..

-Vai que não é McKinnon que está fazendo isso. Vai que você perca todo seu tempo investigando e não chegue a lugar nenhum.

-E quem você sujere que seja o culpado?

-James Potter? - ela respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

Estaquei.

-Vou vomitar.

E corri para uma cabine.

_"Se ela tivesse tomado Activia, isso não teria acontecido"_

_"Se eu tivesse tomado Activia, isso sairia pelo outro lado"_

_"Ah..."_

_"Naquela hora eu fiquei desesperada. Não podia aceitar isso. Mas a verdade parecia tão... Óbvia, que eu realmente não conseguia acreditar. _

_Havia uma possibilidade da pessoa que eu amava estar tentando destruir minha vida._

_Quem suporta isso? Fala sério. Situações assim só acontecem em filmes de romance clichês e em livros que o autor fica sem ideias. Mas sempre acontecem coisas assim na vida de Lily Evans... Né não?"_

_"Não"_

_"Mas porq... DESGRAÇADO, SAI DA CAMA, SAI, SAI! TO GRAVANDO AQUI, PÔ"_

-Dorcas...

-Não quero saber.

-É importante...

-E eu com isso?

-É super ultra mega interessante.

-Tá, o que é?

-Mas você não queria saber...

-Me conta antes que eu jogue o livro de Física na sua cabeça.

Sorri. Dorcas estava tendo mais um de seus ataques de ciúmes, ao me ver com Mackenzie. Mas tenho que dizer, finalmente ela me deixou sozinha com Dorcas. Mas não sem antes dar um discurso de como seu primo era chato. E nas palavras de Dorcas: "Eu realmente não confio nessa garota. Se eu fosse você, pegaria o máximo de Doritos que pudesse e correria para as colinas". O que o ciúmes faz com uma pessoa...

Contei sobre o meu plano para Dorcas. Conforme minhas fontes de informação (os garotos que eu acabara de tornar popular com minhas matérias) McKinnon ia dar uma festa em sua casa no final de semana, e convidou todo mundo. E essa seria uma oportunidade perfeita de me vingar. Faria coisas terríveis com ela (como jogar pudim no tapete persa da sua mãe), por "acidente", e quando a gente fizer aquelas rodas de discussão, eu vou fazer ela admitir.

Brilhante, não?

-Isso não vai dar certo – disse Dorcas.

-Por quê?

-É imbecil. Ninguém admite uma coisa assim, nem mesmo se derrubar pudim no tapete. E vai saber se ela tem mesmo um tapete persa.

-Minhas fontes são confiáveis, ok?

-Ah, e quem te disse isso? Mackenzie?

-Não, eu... - comecei a falar, mas notei uma coisa diferente no meu armário. Um pedaço de papel grudado na porta, que eu realmente não tinha deixado lá.

"_Não continue com essa palhaçada. Não se meta nos assuntos alheios, nos deixe em paz. Esse é só o começo"._

Era o que dizia.

_"Eu acho que sabia o motivo disso. Nas últimas semanas, eu tinha colocado mais 12 alunos nas fileiras dos populares. A maioria das pessoas havia gostado da nova compania. Mas os populares dos populares, os intocáveis, não ficaram muito satisfeitos. Só podia ter sido um deles que me mandou o bilhete"_

O sinal já tinha tocado, e eu e Dorcas ficamos enrolando e acabou que só sobrou nós na escola. Bem, era isso que achávamos, até Sirius Black aparecer, vindo do corredor que iriamos entrar. Ele pareceu assustado ao me ver.

-Lily? Que bom te ver! Vamos embora, conversamos lá fora... - ele nos puxou pela mão e começou a nos arrastar para o lado contrário.

-Ei, espera! - puxei minha mão – Você me ignora por semanas e depois diz que está feliz em me ver?

-Eu, bem... - ele lançou um olhar nervoso para o corredor de onde veio.

-O que tem lá? - perguntei, apontando para lá.

-Nada! - ele respondeu, rápido demais.

-Então tá – comecei a andar para o lado que ele me puxou, e por um segundo Sirius pareceu relaxar.

Até eu me virar e entrar correndo no corredor ao lado.

E presenciar uma cena que eu realmente não esperava.

James Potter beijando Mackenzie Fanny.


	14. De repente, finalmente

_'De repente, tudo pareceu claro. Tão claro que eu me surpreendi com minha própria estupidez. Depois de todo aquele tempo, de todas as especulações e desconfiança, eu estava errada. Meu maior inimigo não era James, Marlene ou a comunidade popular em geral. Eu o havia criado._

_Meu maior inimigo, aquele que fizera de tudo e mais um pouco pra me ferrar, estava esse tempo todo ao meu lado."_

-O que está acontecendo aqui? - gritei. James e Mackenzie se separaram, sobressaltados.

-Lily – sussurrou Dorcas, ao meu lado – Acho que está claro para todo mundo que eles estavam se beijando...

-Eu sei muito bem o que eles estavam fazendo! Quero saber o _porque_.

-Não te devemos explicações, Evans! - James parecia ter se recuperado do susto.

-Ah, cale a boca! - falei, e ele ficou em silêncio – Tô cagando pra você! - ele piscou, confuso – Só quero saber por que minha "_amiga_" está beijando o cara que eu gosto.

-Como é que é? - perguntaram Sirius e James ao mesmo tempo. Pelo canto do olho, vi Dorcas esconder o rosto nas mãos. Como sempre, percebi meu erro tarde demais.

-Ah... Eu... -gaguejei. Mackenzie riu.

-Ah, finalmente, não acha? Achei que ia ficar o resto da vida negando isso – revirou os olhos – Patético.

Agora eu me irritei.

-Olha quem falando, sua vadia! Você finge ser minha amiga, acaba com minha vida...

-Você que começou! Ninguém mandou ficar escrevendo sobre os idiotas da escola, tentando fazer eles parecerem legais!

-Eu só estava tentando tornar essa escola melhor! – exclamei – E que eu me lembre, você é um desses idiotas. Ah, que burra que eu fui! - agarrei os cabelos – De tantas pessoas decentes, tive que me aproximar de _você_! Não, espera. Você se aproximou de mim! O tempo todo, você mentiu? Por quê?

-Eu nunca fui alguém! - ela gritou, apontando acusadoramente para mim – Sempre vivi na sombra dos populares. E quando você me tornou um deles, me senti no paraíso! Todos conversavam comigo, me adoravam. Mas você não parou por aí, continuou metendo idiotas na classe popular! Tudo estava planejado, sim! Mas isso não ia ficar assim, Garota Invisível. Se você achava que podia misturar tudo, pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva.

-Primeiro, ninguém mais diz "tirar o cavalinho da chuva"! Eu nem ao menos sei o que isso significa! - falei – E... eu conheço essas palavras. Foram quase as mesmas que McKinnon usou para me ameaçar!

Mackenzie riu.

-Aquela idiota? Eu mandei ela fazer aquilo. A ameaçei com algumas fotos dela com Marcus Wright do sétimo ano, e ela aceitou na hora.

Sirius ofegou.

-AH! - gritou Docas, me assustando – Bem que eu desconfiava! Você é prima de Marlene! Mackenzie Fanny Mckinnon!

-Dãã – respondeu ela, revirando os olhos. Me voltei para Dorcas.

-Você sabia disso o tempo todo, e não me disse?

-Bem, você nunca perguntou – ela deu de ombros – E toda vez que eu tentava te falar, Mackenzie aparecia. Depois eu acabei esquecendo.

-Que fotos são essas? - perguntou Sirius.

-E o que quer dizer com "o cara que eu gosto"? - perguntou James, confuso.

-Não está claro o suficiente? - ironizou Mackenzie – Lily te ama.

Me atirei pra cima dela, mas Dorcas e Sirius me seguraram. James tinha uma expressão indecifrável.

-Isso... Isso é verdade, Lily? - perguntou.

Parei de tentar me libertar do aperto de Dorcas e Sirius, e baixei a cabeça, com a intenção que eles não pudessem ver meu rosto.

Inexplicavelmente, comecei a chorar.

_"É, eu comecei a chorar. Patético, não? Mas naquela hora eu não consegui aguentar. Tinha vontade de socar Mackenzie, me atirar de um prédio, bater em James e beijá-lo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. A opção mais óbvia: chorar. Eu parecia fraca. Mas só estava cansada._

_Cansada de escrever, de ouvir xingamentos e elogios ao mesmo tempo, de ter que aguentar a bipolaridade de McKinnon, e de ter que esconder o que sinto por James. Nunca me senti tão confusa em toda minha vida. Não sabia quem eu odiava mais: Sirius, por ter me denunciado, Marlene, por ter ajudado a prima nessa palhaçada e por ter dado uma de idiota, e Mackenzie, por tentar acabar com minha vida. Mas acima de tudo, eu odiava James. Por me fazer amá-lo."_

Respirei fundo, ergui a cabeça e fiz que sim, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos castanhos, que me encaravam com surpresa.

-É, é verdade. Você não faz ideia de como é horrível amar alguém que te odeia.

James ficou um tempo em silêncio. Por um momento, achei que ele ia rir da minha cara. Não era por menos, estava presa pelos braços em Sirius e Dorcas, descabelada, chorando e admitindo que o ama. Mas não. Ele apenas sorriu levemente.

-Eu nunca disse que te odeio.

Com um leve puxão, soltei meus braços. E sem dizer mais nada, saí andando, em direção à saída.

_"E essa foi mais uma saída espetacular de Lily Evans"_

_"Cale a boca, James. Estou tentando contar a história."_

_"Hummm... Mas ela não já acabou?"_

_"Você sabe que não... Para de rir, idiota! Estou começando a pensar se eu realmente fiz a escolha certa"_

_"Claro que fez. E assim seus ouvintes ficarão curiosos."_

_"Eles já vão saber"_

-O que você vai fazer agora? - perguntou Dorcas.

Depois da minha "saída espetacular", tinha sentado em baixo de um salgueiro, e fiquei observando o lago. O pôr do sol estava chegando quando Dorcas se juntou a mim.

-Não faço a mínima ideia – respondi – Acho que vou parar de escrever. Tá mais do que claro que isso não está fazendo bem a ninguém.

Dorcas suspirou.

-É uma pena. Você tem tanto talento.

-Só tenho que procurar um assunto que não cause a Terceira Guerra Mundial.

-E sobre... Você sabe, James.

Eu ri.

-Acho que nunca mais vou conseguir olhar na cara dele.

-O que é uma pena, contando com tudo que temos para conversar.

Olhei para o lado e vi James, de pé, encostando na árvore. Sem falar nada, Dorcas se levantou e voltou para a escola. O garoto ocupou seu lugar.

Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo. Estava começando a esfriar, e eu sabia que não faltava muito para os clubes que ficam depois da aula na escola acabarem, e logo seríamos expulsos daqui pelo zelador.

-Você está com raiva de mim? - perguntou James – Pelo que aconteceu com a Mackenzie.

-Quem não estaria?

-Desculpe.

-Você não tem que pedir desculpas.

-Claro que tenho! - ele disse – Eu não faço a mínima ideia do motivo pelo qual eu beijei ela. Na verdade, ela que começou a se atirar em mim, mas eu cedi. Acho que estava com raiva. De você.

-Porque de mim? Porque você me odeia tanto?

Ele me encarou.

-É esse seu jeito de idiota.

-Puxa, obrigado – ironizei.

-Você tem extrema capacidade de fazer tudo errado, só se mete em confusão. Mas você não desiste tão fácil. Quando descobrimos que você é a Garota Invisível, eu fiquei com raiva e gritei um monte com você. Não sei exatamente porque fiquei com raiva. Acho que só estava com medo de você não ser uma pessoa boa, como eu achava que você era. Foi por isso que mandei Sirius se relacionar com você, para tentar descobrir se você era ou não o que eu temia que você fosse. Eu sempre te amei.

-Isso está ficando confuso... - comentei.

-E em que momento nossas vidas não foram confusas?

-Acho que nunca – eu ri – Você diz que sempre me amou... Mas porque nunca me disse isso?

-Medo. Você sempre me desprezou, então eu tinha medo que você risse da minha cara.

-É, com certeza eu riria da sua cara – falei – Acharia que seria um tipo de pegadinha.

Ele sorriu e me olhou nos olhos.

-Eu sempre te amei, Lily, porque você sempre acha algo especial em alguém. Você consegue encontrar um jeito de deixar as pessoas felizes consigo mesmas. Se parar para pensar, acho que desde o início você deveria ter escrito sobre qualidades das pessoas. É uma coisa tão fantástica, não só por ter tirado dezenas de alunos da escuridão e ter colocado eles na vida real, mas por acreditar nas pessoas. Por ver um destino para cada uma delas. Para fazê-las se sentirem parte do universo, e não apenas mais um impopular em uma escola que...

-James – interrompi – Cale a boca.

E o beijei.

_"Acho que eu vou gritar de felicidade."_

_"Não exagere, James. É, mas finalmente aconteceu._

_Bem acho que é aqui que nos despedimos. Depois dessa confusão toda, acho que o que eu menos esperava para o final era um beijo romântico como o dos filmes. O que nos faz pensar: nossa vida não é tão diferente daquelas que aparecem na TV e nos livros. Podemos não ser apenas personagens, mas nos metemos em confusões mesmo assim. Acho que nenhum de vocês me supera nisso, mas isso não vem ao caso. Depois de me ferrar, finalmente consegui um pouco de paz._

_Eu e James estamos juntos. Mackenzie saiu da escola. Marlene, depois de Sirius descobrir sua traição, tomou um rumo na vida, e os dois estão começando a se entender. Remus continua sendo Remus. E eu aprendi que Dorcas sempre está certa. Por mais que ela esteja errada, ela sempre está certa._

_Bem, acho que é o fim. Obrigado a você que acompanhou minha história até o final, e eu até fiquei feliz em compartilhar ela com alguém que não me chame de idiota. Pelo o menos você sabe das coisas pelo meu ponto de vista._

_Eu sou Lily Evans, e essa foi minha história. O que você aprendeu com isso? É óbvio._

_Como não se tornar popular._

_E, sinceramente, eu não faço a mínima ideia do porque alguém iria querer isso."_


End file.
